L'Ascension et la Chute d'un Mage Noir
by Lumos.Nocturne
Summary: Des années après les livres de JKR, Voldemort est toujours là et continue sa quête d'immortalité. Ses projets contre Harry et Dumbledore continuent. Apprenez à connaitre le plus grand mage noir de l'Histoire!
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer :** Je le dit une fois pour toute, pour pas avoir a le remettre en haut des autres chapitres : Tout les noms des personnages apartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Auteur :** Lumos.Nocturne alias Faramira ou Dragon_Heart mais aussi la.phylo ! Autrement dit : moi. (_dragonetyuna@hotmail.com_)  
**Chapitre 1** : Vous le saurez à la fin. Ne trichez pas !

**Spoiler :** Tome 1 à 4

**Catégorie :** G. En tout cas si vous considérez le tome 4 G, ma fic est G.

**Tite dédicace** : Dédicace à Alohomora, l'auteur de la Fic 'les Portes' qui m'a inspirée dans sa manière de répondre aux Rewiews (vous verrez ça dans les chapitres porhcians, pas les premiers)

  
***********************************************************  
J'avançais. C'est bien tout ce que je pouvais faire ainsi trainé ! Les deux détraqueurs emmenaient mon corps faible et mon esprit maladif. Où, je ne le savais que trop bien...  
Nous marchions dans un couloir sombre. Au loin, j'entrevit un carré de lumière d'où provenait des bruit de discussion animés.  
Lorsque nous y arrivâme, je découvrit l'auditorium. C'était donc cela le lieu de mon jugement? Une pièce ronde, avec des marches d'escalier grimpantes. On aurait vraiment dit un théatre romain.

Je me forçais à tenter de reconnaître les visage des personnes assises alors que les deux être m'attachaient solidement à un siège, au centre. Il y avait le nouveau ministre de la magie... _Perceval Weasley_. Les cheveux roux, un air sérieux inébranlable... oui, oui... c'était bien Weasley. Je reconnu aussi le vieux Dumbledore, dans sa belle robe bleu argentée.

En voyant qu'il était toujours aussi vigoureux que le premier jour où je l'avait vu, ma pensée fut confirmée. _Dumbledore devrait déjà être mort depuis des années_. Il n'était encore en bonne santé que grâce à la magie... comme moi.

Le sentiment de haine que j'avais depuis mon arrestation s'amplifia à la vue de tout ces beaux parleurs du ministère rassemblés. Ah ! Si j'avais eu ma baguette... !

-Quoi ! hurla une voix masculine indignée à l'autre bout de l'auditorium. Mais pourquoi le juge-on ? Il n'y à rien à juger avec lui ! C'est le condamner qu'il faut !  
Je tournais péniblement la tête vers la voix. Des cheveux noirs geai... des lunettes...

  
Je voulu passer une main sur mon front moite, mais je me rapellais que j'étais attaché.

  
-Monsieur Potter... murmurais-je avec un petit sourire moqueur. J'aurais imaginé que vous seriez au cimetière... en train de pleurer... !

  
Je vis Potter serrer les dents et saisir sa baguette. Aussitôt, un rouquin se précipita le retenir. Je cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Perceval Weasley, mais ce n'était que son frère : Ronald.

  
Ils me croyaient impuissant, assis la, dans ce siège... mais j'arrivais encore à les faire réagir comme je voulais... c'était moi qui menais la danse !

  
-Commençons le procés, déclara la ministre de la Justice magique.

  
Je portais un retour plein de dégout sur cette ministre. Une sang de bourbe ! Le monde était décidément tombé bien bas ! _Hermione Granger_... ministre de la justice magique ! J'aurais du m'occuper d'elle plus tôt... Elle m'adressa un regard où je sentais la peur et un désir de m'éliminer au plus vite.

  
-Lord Vo... Monsieur Jedusor, déclara elle, ne pouvant prononcer mon nom. Cette assemblée sera votre jurée. Vous vous défendrez vous-même. Vous serez jugé en même temps que votre accolyte, monsieur Malefoy...

  
************************************************************  
**Chapitre 1er** : Voldemort le prisonnier.  
************************************************************

  
J'attend impatiement des commentaires ! Sur le style d'écriture, les points dévellopées, l'histoire. Je sais que c'est petit comme chapitre, mais promis ça va grandir avec le temps.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : titre à la fin ! Ne gachons pas le suspence  
  
*********************************************  
  
Hermione Granger ordonna :  
  
-Qu'on fasse entrer Drago Malefoy !  
  
Je tournais la tête et vit Malefoy, flanqué de deux détraqueurs, passer la porte que j'avais moi-même franchit auparavent en entrant. Les êtres sans âmes l'attachèrent, tout comme moi, à un siège. Mon serviteur tremblait de tout ses membres et jetait des regards inquiet autour de lui. Quand il me vit, il ne me parla pas. Je m'interrogeais en l'étudiant du regard. Les cheveux longs, comme les portait autrefois son père, Drago Malefoy était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier qui avait du, auparavant, être de grand luxe, mais qui, maintenant, était déchirée par endroit. Azkaban n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réussi à mon serviteur. Qu'allait il dire ? Oserait il me renier, là, devant moi ? Prétendre que je l'ai forcé à tuer et attaquer des Moldus ? Serait il assez bête pour cela... ?  
  
Puis je reportais mon regard sur la ministre de la justice magique qui ne pouvait cacher son sourire. Malefoy semblait écoeurer qu'elle ait le pouvoir sur lui.  
  
-Sale Sang-de-Bourbe... l'entendis-je murmurer.  
  
Je remarquais aussi que Potter et les frères Weasley semblait satisfait, bien que Perceval tenta de garder un air sérieux.  
  
-Vous êtes accusé d'usage de sortilèges impardonables sur des Moldus et des Sorciers, d'avoir en plus failli révéler notre monde aux Moldus, déclara Granger en se levant.  
  
-Avant toutefois de proceder au vote du jury, nous allons écouter la défense de Monsieur Malefoy, ajouta Perceval Weasley.  
  
-Pourquoi pas de Vous-savez-qui ? demanda un homme dans l'assemblée.  
  
Il était très maigre, avec des cheveux bruns coiffés un arrière, et portait une robe de sorcier verte. Je le reconnu aussitôt. C'était un agent du département des mystères. Rockwood était son nom. Son père fut l'un de mes serviteur.  
  
-PARCE QUE C'EST UN FOU DANGEREUX ET QU'IL NE DEVRAIT MÊME PAS AVOIR DROIT A UN PROCES ! s'emporta Harry Potter en se levant si violement qu'il failli faire tomber ses deux voisins de siège.  
  
-Nous écoutons la défence de Monsieur Malefoy, reprit la ministre de la défence magique qui semblait penser la même chose que Harry.  
  
-Je... balbutia Malefoy.  
  
-Niez-vous avoir torturé des Moldues et infligé des sortilèges interdits ?  
  
Malefoy resta silencieux, tête basse. Je l'observais. Il puait le desespoir. Il savait qu'il était perdu. On l'avait vu, bien conscient de ce qu'il faisait, lorsqu'il me servait.  
  
-Niez-vous avoir servit Jedusor de votre plein grès ?  
  
Drago tourna son regard vers moi. Il n'oserait pas me renier en ma présence. Je le sentais. Il me craignait trop pour cela. Il resta à un instant silencieux, puis déclara que non, qu'il était un de mes serviteurs.  
  
Granger annonça que ceux ui étaint pour une condamnation à pertpétuité à Azkaban lèvent la main. Il y eut l'hunanimité.  
  
-Une dérnière déclaration ? me demanda Potter avec un air moqueur.  
  
-En effet, fis-je en affichant sur ma bouche sans lèvres un sourire mauvais.  
  
-Nous écoutons, fis Granger qui semblait plutôt avoir envie que les détraqueurs m'embrassent.  
  
Je tournais mon regard vers elle et éclatait d'un grand rire. Un rire froid, fort et sans joie qui, à mon contentement, en fis trembler plus d'un.  
  
-Vous serez la première Sang-de-Bourbe à mourir quand je me léverais.  
  
Hermione trembla. Puis, se rapellant que j'étais entraver, ordonna.  
  
-Detraqueurs, emmenez-les !  
  
Les Détraqueurs me détachèrent, moi et Malefoy. Le moment était venu. Dumbledore se levait. Il sortit de la salle en transplanant. Cela allait être encore plus facile...  
  
-Maintenant ! ordonnais-je.  
  
Je vis la confusion s'inscrire que le visage des sorciers du ministère et de Potter. L'un des détraqueurs me tendis ma baguette, et l'autre donne la sienne à Malefoy qui n'y comprenait rien. Dans les tribunes, Rockwood ainsi qu'une quinzaine d'autre de mes Mangemorts introduits, pointèrent leur baguettes en jetant des sorts un peu partout. Je regardait Granger avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
-Je tient toujours parole, annonçais-je en la pointant de ma baguette tandis qu'une expression d'horreur se grvait sur ses traits. Avada Kedavra !  
  
Potter vit l'éclair de lumière verte fonder sur son amie. Il sortie sa baguette, dans l'espoir de quoi ? Il ne pouvait plus stopper ou dévier mon maléfice, s'était trop tard. Il y eut un souffle de vent, et Granger tomba à terre, morte. Je vis Ronald Weasley se précipiter vers elle, tandis que son frère le ministre de la magie, était stupéfixé par Rockwood.  
  
-Alors l'ami des Moldus, fit Malefoy qui arborait un sourire mauvais à l'intention de Weasley, tu veux être le prochain ?  
  
Ronald Weasley leva un regard embué de larmes vers Malefoy, ses cheveux roux en désordre. Les mangemorts quand à eux, avaient stupéfixer tout le monde, comme je l'avais ordonné. Nos alliés, les détraqueurs, pourraient en avoir une partie, les autres serviraient de divertissement pour moi et mes serviteurs. Je m'aperçut alors que Potter n'avait pas était stupéfixer.  
  
-Ron ! hurla il, vite on transplane !  
  
-STUPEFIXEZ POTTER ! WEASLEY JE M'EN FICHE, MAIS ATTRAPEZ POTTER ! hurlais- je avec rage.  
  
Je poussais un grand cri de haine en voyant mon ennemi, le derneir descendant de goderic Griffondor, m'échaper en transplanant, évitant de peu les éclairs de Stupéfixion de mes Mangemorts. Weasley, quand à lui, disparu aussi.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le retour du Seigneur  
  
************************************************************  
  
Commentez ! Commentez ! Les persos, le style d'écriture, les possibles erreures... 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : je crois que vous devez commencer à comprendre que je donne toujours mon titre à la fin  
  
************************************************************  
  
Assis sur mon fauteil devant la cheminée, je caressais Nagini. Bientôt, oui, très bientôt, je serais imortel ! Cette pensée me satisfaisait. Un sourire mauvais, comme tout mes sourires, apparut sur mon visage. Après toutes ces années... enfin, l'imortalité !  
  
Trois coups frappés à la porte me sortirent de mes pensées. Je levais ma baguette, et mon fauteil tourna sur lui-même pour s'orienter en face de la porte. Une grande porte de bois.  
  
-Entrez.  
  
Drago Malefoy poussa la porte. Il avait de nouveau de beaux habits et avait retrouvé son petit air supérieur qu'on lui conaissait bien.  
  
Il s'inclina profondément.  
  
-Maître, les autres m'ont tout raconté. Votre plan pour me faire échapper d'Azkaban était vraiment parfait ! Il nous permettait en plus de neutraliser tout les sorciers du ministère du même coup ! Quelle brillante idée c'était là...  
  
Tandis qu'il continuait de louer mon intelligence, je l'observait. Son père et lui avaient toujours étaient doués pour me passer de la paumade. Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Si il était comme son père, il serait parfait, enchanté même, pour...  
  
-Bien, bien Drago... Tu tombe très bien vois-tu... J'ai une mission pour toi...  
  
-Une mission maître ?  
  
-Oui... déclarais-je d'une voix calme en me levant et en allant me placer devant la fenêtre.  
  
Dehors, Rockwood et mes serviteurs torturaient des sorciers du ministère en riant allégrement tandis qu'ils hurlaient de douleur en se tordant à terre. J'observait Parvati Patil, journaliste à la gazette du sorcier, valdinger dans les airs, comme si elle était dans une boîte que l'on secouait violement.  
  
Drago vint se placer à côté de moi, un petit sourire sur les lèvres à la vue du masacre.  
  
-Vois-tu Drago, il n'y a plus que deux obstacles entre moi et l'imortalité. Le premier étant Dumbledor - je m'occuperais de lui moi-même- et le second étant Harry Potter, le dernier des Aurors...  
  
-Excusez-moi... fit Malefoy d'une voix timide. Potter est le dernier des Aurors ?  
  
Il se crecroquevilla sur lui-même quand je le regardais. Il avait peur que le fait de m'avoir interrompu m'eut mis en colère.  
  
-En effet, Potter est le dernier des Aurors, repris-je d'une voix calme. Les autres ont ou été tué, ou bien sont en train de faire les toupies en l'air par les boins soins de Rockwood. Nous les avons tous eus. Il ne reste que Potter ! Potter, qui est affaibli, très affaibli... la mort de sa femme, Cho, et de son fils l'ont considérablement affectés...  
  
Malefoy me jeta un regard étonné et je lui répondit par mon plus mauvais sourire.  
  
-Pendant les deux semaines que tu as passé à Azkaban, il s'est produit beaucoup de choses Drago... Maintenant Potter a aussi perdue sa meilleure amie... Granger... Il nous reste un coup à lui porter pour qu'il soit plus vulnérable que jamais, une seule atteinte ! Après cela, je pourrais le tuer facilement... et ce coup Drago, tu va le porter !  
  
Drago tituba et fit quelque pas en arrière sous l'effet du choc de cette nouvelle.  
  
-M...moi ? Et quel est ce coup ...?  
  
J'éclatais d'un grand rire. Froid, cruel et sonore. Puis je regardais Malefoy dans les yeux et, tandis que je lui annonçait la nature de sa tâche, je vis sa stupeur se transformer en joie, et un sourire cruel fendre son visage pâle.  
  
-Tu va tuer Ronald Weasley.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chapitre 3 : Plans et Manigances  
  
************************************************************  
  
Ouilleouilleouille !! Apres mettre mis à dos les fans de Hermione, les fans de Ron vont aussi vouloir ma peau !  
  
En tout cas j'attend vos commentaires et vos impressions !!!  
  
It's just the beggining... Magic continue ! 


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4** : Vous verez à la fin 

SVP laissez moi des Rewiews ! Plus j'en ai, plus je suis motivée à écrire et plus y'en a à lire ! (c'est vrai sans mentir !) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce qui va, ne vas pas… Vos avis et impressions m'interessent !

Ne me dîtes pas que c'est pas du G, parce que le tôme 4 c'est considéré comme du G alors que y'a des scènes semblables.

************************************

Depuis ma fenêtre, je participais aux festivités. Un peu de distraction, le temps que Drago revienne de sa mission et que je puisse passer à la suite. Rockwood et moi nous amusions à faire voler en l'air nos prisonniers, et à les faire se tamponner entre eux. Peu à peu, les autres nous imitaient, déclanchant les cris de ces sorciers du ministère. Une véritable.. comment les Moldus apellent ils cela déjà ? Ah oui, _partie d'autos tamponneuses_.

J'entendis soudain Nagini qui arrivait. Tandis que mon serpent rampait sur le fauteil de la pièce, il m'infforma du fait que Drago montait les escaliers.

Je lui répondit par des sifflements et des crachements alors que Malefoy arrivait par la porte restée ouverte. Il n'était pas surpris de me voir parler Fourchelangue. D'ailleur,bien qu'il ne parle lui-même, pas Fourchelangue, il devait sûrement se douter que Nagini venait de m'informer de son arrivée, l'ayant souvent vu faire en d'autre circonstance.

-Tu en as mis du temps Drago, dis-je calmement en prenant Nagini sur mes épaules et en m'asseyant sur le fauteil, en face de mon serviteur. 

-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre maître, fis Malefoy en s'inclinant.

-Je suppose que tu t'es amusé avec ce pauvre Weasley, fis-je avec un petit sourire. A moins que tu n'es eu des difficultés…

Drago fit un petit geste de la main et pris un air moqueur.

-Ronald Weasley ? Poser des difficultés ? Cet ami des moldus n'est déjà pas un obstacle lorsqu'il est dans son état normal, alors celui dans lequel je l'ai trouvé… Il était affalé sur une table en train de pleurer en tenant la foto de cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger ! Cétait trop facile…

-Vu le temps que tu as mis, fis-je en caressant Nagini, j'en conclu que tu as du le faire souffrir… longuement.

Malefoy ne put cacher son air satisfait lorsqu'il se rememorait les moments précédents la mort de Ronald Weasley. A l'entendre, mon Mangemort avait bien fait payer son amour des Moldus à ce sorcier par milles et une tortures. Weasley avait souffert jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

-Bien, bien Drago… très bien… maintenant, nous allons pouvoir nous attaquer à un plus gros poisson…

-Potter ! s'enthousiasma Drago avec un grand sourire à l'idée de la mort prochaine de celui-ci.

J'eut un petit rire et gardait une expression amusée.

-En effet… Potter… depuis tellement d'années que j'attend de le tuer…

-Quand allons-nous l'attaquer ? demanda Malefoy avec impatience.

-Pas encore Drago, pas encore… il faut d'abord s'assurer qu'il découvre son ami mort… qu'il en souffre…il faut l'affaiblir… le toucher là où ça fait mal !

-Je vais m'en charger, affirma mon serviteur en commançant à tourner le pas vers la sortie.

-Non Drago, je m'en charge, dis-je en me levant calmement. Vas plutôt t'amuser avec les autres. Fait passer le mot que je récompenserais fortement celui ou celle qui aura inventé la plus effroyable torture à mon retour…

Je vit mon serviteur frémir d'exitation. Mes récompenses n'étaient jamais de la camelote. Toujours des choses utiles ou de valeur, des objets rares ou divertissant, voir des privilèges. Malefoy se rapellait très bien de la machine à torture très amusante qu'avait gagner Rockwood lors du dernier raid sur une ville moldue. Quatres vint cinq morts en deux heures lui avaient fait gagner. Malefoy en avait eu deux de moins. Je voyais bien que cette fois, il allait tout faire pour gagner. Il transplana au dehors et je vis mes Mangemorts se rassembler autour de lui, écoutant l'annonce du nouveau jeu. Alors que je franchissais le pas de la porte avec un petit sourire, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que ce concours allait être des plus divertissant.

**********************************

**Chapitre 4 : **Le Départ à l'Affrontement

***********************************

Rewiews   s v p !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : **à la fin !

**************************************************************************

Je transplanais dans le jardin de Potter. Il avait une maison assez grande, avec un étage, un balcon et le jardin dans lequel j'avais attéris. Il y avait plusieurs haies et des parterres de fleurs – entretenus par magie, cela va sans dire. Il faisait nuit, et je voyais bien par la baie vitrée. Il y avait Harry, qui me tournais le dos, en face d'une cheminée dans laquelle flottait la tête d'Albus Dumbledore. Je serrais les poings de rage. Ca aurait était tellement facile de tuer Potter ! Un brin de rapidité m'aurait suffit… J'aurais fait voler la fenêtre en éclat puis aurais lancer l'avada-kedavra ! Mais à cause de ce crétin de Dumbledore, je devais me cacher derrière un arbre du jardin pour qu'il ne me voye pas. Encore une fois à cause de ce vieux barbu mes projets étaient contrariés. Je ne pourrais pas tuer Potter d'ici.

-Ne t'en fais pas Dumbledore, me murmurais-je à moi-même, bientôt toi aussi tu rejoindras l'Au-delà !

Harry leva la main en signe d'au revoir et la tête de Dumbledore disparue. Potter s'étira et je devinais qu'il baillait. A défaut de le narguer, c'était vraiment un trop belle occasion de le tuer ! Je choisi ce moment pour bondir de ma cachette… et Potter choisi le même moment pour se retourner !

Je fis voler la fenêtre en éclat d'un sort, et Potter sortit sa baguette et parti se mettre à couvert derrière un canapé en cuir de grand luxe. Le salaire d'Auror permettait beaucoup de folie de ce genre.

-Alors mon cher Harry, on ne va pas au cimetière ce soir ?

Je sentis aussitôt une effluve de rage émaner de Potter. Harry ne dit rien, mais je savais qu'il était en colère. Je le sentais. J'avais toujours eu le don de pouvoir sentir dans l'air les émotions des gens, de pouvoir savoir si ils mentaient ou non en les regardant… 

-Tu ne vas quand même pas manquer l'enterrement de ta meilleure amie, Granger la sang-de-bourbe ?

Il serrait les dents et les poings. Non pas que ça s'entendait, mais je le savais, depuis le temps que je le combattait, je finissais par bien le connaître le petit Potter.

-Au fait, tu devras acheter deux cerceuils en plus de ceux de ta femme et ton fils. Un pour ta Sang-de-Bourbe, et l'autre…

-Assez ! hurla Potter en bondissant de derrière le canapé, la rage défigurant ses traits.

-Oh oh, fis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur, Saint Potter le courageux a peur de la vérité ? Ou le Grand Auror préfére il simplement la découvrir par lui-même ? 

Ses poings se ressèrent encore plus sur sa baguette.

-Qui avez-vous tuer cette fois ? Encore de pauvres Moldus ? Un jour Voldemort, je vous tuerais ! Je vous fairais payer toutes ces morts !

-Mais bien sûr, fis-je d'un ton qui montrait ouvertement que je me fichais de lui. Au lieu de proférer des menaces à trois Noises, va donc rendre visite à ton ami Weasley, je crois qu'il a quelque chose à te montrer… la réalité ! Il va te la jeter à la face !

Potter déglutit et sa voix trembla, de peine et de rage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?

-Moi ? répondis-je en faisant un sourire vicieux. Je ne me salie pas en touchant aux amis des moldus ! 

Ca en été trop pour  Potter. Il leva sa baguette et commença :

-Avada… !

-Expentendo !

J'avais été plus rapide. Une vitre opaque se forma devant moi avant que le rayon mortel ne me touche. Elle explosa à l'impact, répandant sur les morceaux de vitre transparente de la baie vitrée, d'autre morceaux, plus épais et fumant.

Je comtemplais mes ongles d'un air satisfait puis tournais un regard méprisant vers l'Auror en furie.

-Quelle pitié mon pauvre Potter… N'oublie pas… Ronald Weasley !

Et je transplanais, alors que Potter, un air de dément au visage, tentait une nouvelle fois de me lancer l'Avada-Kedavra.

Je réaparut devant la maison de Ronald weasley, une vielle bicoque au toit en lambeaux. Le salaire de son nouveau métier à Poudlard de prof de défences  contre les forces du Mal (autrement dit defence contre moi et mes serviteurs) lui avait permis de faire quelques améliorations dans les murs fissurés et dans l'équipement vétuste, mais c'était là tout. Le… jardin ? Puis-je ainsi qualifier le champs qui s'étendait autour de la maison ? n'était pas entretenu et l'herbe arrivait jusqu'aux mollets.

Je traversais la rue, et allait me cacher derrière un petit muret en face. Potter ne tarda pas à apparaître. Il avait toujours un air rageur, mais, quand il leva les yeux aux ciel, et qu'il aperçut mon signe au dessus de la maison, je vis son visage se modifier. Il était crispé par la haine, et là, il devint soudain ireconaissable de tristesse. Il lâcha sa baguette et tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains. Je l'entendais sangloter.

Devais-je le tuer dès maintenant ? … Non… Attendons qu'il trouve le corps de son ami, qu'il souffre encore plus ! Qu'affalé de tristesse, il me supplie de l'achever, pour qu'il rejoigne ses amis, qu'il quitte ce monde où rien désormais ne le retenait…

 Lorsqu'il se releva, il me sembla qu'il avait une minuscule lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Sûrement pensait-il que son ami n'allait pas avoir été tué. Juste torturé et laissé là en une grotesque posture. Tel que je conaissais Malefoy, il allait sûrement l'avoir laissé dans une grotesque posture, mais  sûrement pas vivant, il respectait toujours mes ordres à la lettre.

-Disispatum, murmurais-je.

La formule fonctionna. Je devins invisible. Je le resterais à condition de ne pas parler. J'avançais à la suite de Potter. Je pénétrais dans la maison juste après lui. Il regardait autour de lui, au sol. Les meubles avaient été renversés. Il se mit à courir à l'étage. Je le vis chercher dans toutes les chambres saccagées. Le corps n'était pas là. Tout en suivant Potter je me demandais où Malefoy allait l'avoir déposé et dans quelle posture.

Harry redescendis et poussa avec appréhension la porte de la cuisine, térrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait y découvrir. C'était la dernière pièce qu'il n'avait pas fouillé. 

Nous découvrîmes en même temps la chose. La pièce n'avait pas été saccagée. Je devinais que Malefoy avait ainsi voulu faire ressortir Ronald Weasley.

Les habits déchirés à plusieurs endroits, du sang aux lèvres, blessé, le corps du professeur était allongé par terre. Malefoy ne l'avait pas mis dans une posture spéciale. Dommage.

Potter se jeta à terre, serrant le corps de son ami, et pleurant dessus. Mon visage se fendit d'un sourire. Potter vit la photo d'Hermione sur laquelle Ron avait pleuré. Il la ramassa fébrilement et recommença à pleurer sur Ron.

J'éclatais d'un grand rire cruel. Je me moquais. Je me moquais de lui, de « Saint Potter », de celui qui avait oser me défier ! Je gardais mon sourire cruel alors que Potter, se redressant, pointait sur moi sa baguette.

-Vous les avez tuer ! hurla il. JE VAIS VOUS TUER !

Le fait de rire m'avait rendu visible. Potter me fixait avec rage, son visage ruisselant de larme exprimait à nouveau une énorme haine.

-Non Potter. Je vais te rendre le plus grand des services. Je vias te faire rejoindre ta femme, ton fils, ton parrain, tes amis et tes parents. Je vais te tuer ! 

-AVADA-KEDAVRA ! hurla Potter.

Je bloquais son sort comme je l'avais fait précédement. Rien ne pouvais stopper un Avada-Kedavra. Rien excepter un obstacle. J'avais découvert ceci recement. Cela s'averais bien pratique.

Je sourit. Sadiquement.

-Mais je ne vais pas te tuer de suite Potter. Souffre encore un peu. Tu es seul Potter. Il n'y a plus personne pour toi... Mais ne te suicide pas, je me reserve le privilège de ta mort.

Et j'éclatais de rire, puis transplanais alors que le « grand Auror », le « sauveur des Moldus » tentait, aussi bassement que n'importe lequel de mes Mangemorts l'aurait fait sur un Moldu, de me jeter un sortilège de Doloris.

Finalement, Saint Potter n'était pas si saint que ça, s'il voulait lui aussi se venger en faisant souffrir.

Harry resta un instant à comtempler l'endroit d'où je venais de transplaner, puis il s'éffrondra en pleurs sur le corps de Ron. Avant de relever les yeux avec une determination comme jamais encore on en a éprouvé, et il se murmura à lui-même.

-Il a tort… Je ne suis pas seul… Il me reste Dumbledore…

***************************************************************************

**Chapitre 5** : Souffrance et Conséquence

***************************************************************************

La partie la plus longue écrite pour l'instant, mais de loin celle ou se passe le plus de choses importantes ! 

Ceux qui me lisent laissez des Rewiews svp ! Vos impressions et commentaires m'interessent !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Réponses aux Rewiews tout d'abord: **

_Pour Elavia_, je lui avait répondu par e-mail, mais elle n'a consulté sa boite qu'après avoir dit que je ne lui avait pas répondu. Ce n'est donc pas la peine que je dévoile devant tout le monde les infos que je lui ait données (ba ouais, gachons-nous pas le suspence !)

_Pour Gaeriel_ : Si tu parle de Love Of Dragons, c'est normal, mes hébergeurs me l'ont fermés en pretextant que y'avait 'trop de visites' pour qu'il puisse continuer à assurer l'hebergement. (bandes de jaloux ouais !)

Merci de m'autoriser pour ta fic ! Je vais la mettre très bientôt.

**Merci à tout les Rewieweurs !** Mais sachez que si vous attendez une réponse, faut regarder votre boite e-mail car j'ai pas trop l'habitude de parler avant mes chapitres (c'est même la première fois que je le fait lol)

Sinon, j'ai essayer de tenir compte des critiques, alors voici un chapitre 6 important pour bien cerné les plans et la personnalité du Voldemort de cette époque.

**Chapitre 6** : titre à la fin comme d'ab

*************************************************************************

Je revins parmis mes Mangemorts. Ils étaient en train de s'adonner au concours, et les cris raisonnaient, déchirant l'air froid de la nuit. Lorsque mes serviteurs me virent, ils vinrent se placer en cercle autour de moi, attendant que je leur fasse le récit des événements. Je leur racontais tout, déclanchant des rires lorsqu'ils entendaient que Potter était haineux et impuissant et qu'il tentait de me tuer. Beaucoup rirent aux éclats devant les pleurs de Potter sur son ami. Mais de tous, seul Rockwood restait calme. Je dirais même qu'il avait l'air un peu inquiet. 

Vint le temps de juger. Rockwood gagna. Comme toujours. Il avait inventé un nouveau sortilège, ayant le même effet sur les gens que la présence nossive d'un Détraqueur. Je décidais, en récompense, de lui accorder un privilège. Mais, alors que je lui demandais qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait, il me répondit qu'il désirait m'en parler en privé. Certains de mes serviteurs partirent discuter dans leur coins, d'autres transplanèrent chez eux, s'étant assez amusé pour aujourd'hui. Les plus sadiques restaient tester le nouveau sorts de Rockwood.

Je m'interogeais tout en montant les escaliers de ma demeure, Rockwood sur mes pas. Il était mon plus fidèle serviteur, et ce de loin. Il ne me servait pas par peur, ou par obligation, mais bel et bien parce qu'il était en accord avec mes convictions. Il n'y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour s'en emparer. Ni bien, ni mal. Juste le pouvoir. De plus, Rockwood était quelmqu'un de très intelligent et malin, il m'arrivait même de m'entretenir avec lui au sujet de mes plans. Il n'était pas, comme Malefoy, un simple sadique cireur de bottes. Il était vraiment un bon serviteur qui – si jamais je venait à disparaître – ne me renierait pas. Ses remarques étaient toujours intelligentes et jamais déplacées. 

J'étais sûr qu'il ne m'avait pas demander à parler en privé pour un simple privilège. Il avait déjà fait maintes demandes audacieuses en public. Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec son inquiétudes face à ce que j'avais raconté.

Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-il donc ?

Nous arrivâmes dans la pièce où je m'entretenait toujours avec mes serviteurs. Cette même pièce où j'avais ordonné à Malefoy de tuer Weasley. Je m'assis sur mon fauteil, Rockwood debout en face de moi à distance respectable.

-Maître, commença il, légérement hésitant. Comme privilège j'amerais que vous m'autorisiez à vous parler franchement et sans détour… sans…

Il sembla un peu bloquer. Je devinais sa pensée.

-Sans craindre de subir un doloris, finis-je. Oui, vas-y Rockwood.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara d'une un peu voix hésitante.

-Je m'inquiéte pour vous maître.

J'eu une moue surprise puis un petit sourire se dessina sur ma bouche sans lèvres.

-Tu t'inquiéte pour moi ? Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ? Mes plans marchent à merveille et d'ici quelques mois je serais sûrement immortel.

Mon serviteur, dans sa robe de sorcier vert émeraude, passa une main dans ses cheveux marrons coiffés en arrière.

-Pardonnez-moi de le dire, mais… je trouve que vous devenez un peu… sadique…

-Quoi ? fis-je un peu énerver. Moi sadique ? Je ne suis pas comme Rosier…

Je fis un geste vers la fenêtre par laquelle on voyait Hector Rosier en train de jeter une séris de sortilège Doloris sur un homme blond qui se tordait de douleur.

-…je ne torture que quand cela est nécessaire ou quand je manque de distraction et…

-Pardonnez-moi maître, fis Rockwood en reculant d'un pas et en s'inclinant. Je voulais parler de votre attitude face à Harry Potter. Je sais bien pourquoi vous torturez les autres, moi-même faisant de même. Mais Harry Potter… depuis le temps que vous attendiez une occasion de le tuer ! 

Je me radoucis et me surpris à sourire. 

-Harry Potter ce n'est pas pareil. Il m'a échapper tant et tant de fois… j'ai envie de me venger de lui. Il a fait beaucoup de perte dans nos rangs, il est d'une insolence agaçante ! Cette torture morale est une douce vengance… De plus cela me permet d'affecter Dumbledore.

Rockwood me jeta un regard étonné. Il réfléchissait. Comment cela pouvait il bien affecter Dumbledore ? Son maître perdait il la tête, aveuglé dans son obsession d'Harry Potter ? Je sourit en l'imaginant penser ainsi, et décidais de lui fournir la réponse.

-Dumbledore est très proche de Potter. Le voir souffrir ainsi lui fendra sans aucun doute le cœur. Il va voir Potter pleurant, incapable de se concentrer et donc de me combattre. Potter est le dernier espoir de Dumbledore. En voyant son dernier espoir inefficace, Dumbledore perdra aussi peu à peu le moral face à nos agression répétées et de plus en plus fréquentes contre lesquelles il ne peut désormais plus rien.

Je vit encore une fois dans les yeux gris de Rockwood une lueur d'admiration. J'étais son idole. Mon raisonnement l'épatait. Et mon serviteur lui-même des fois arrivait à me surprendre par ses traits d'esprit.

D'un geste de la main, je fis apparaître un échiquier en face de moi, ainsi qu'une chaise pour Rockwood.

-Assieds-toi et regarde. 

Il obéit en regardant avec un interet fort peu dissimulable les piéces à l'éfigie de sorciers du minstères et de Mangemorts.

-Comme tu le vois, Dumbledore est la reine blanche. C'est lui qui a le plus de pouvoir. Potter est le roi blanc. C'est la cible à atteindre. 

-Je suis la reine noire ! Constata Rockwood avec effarement. Mais…

Je sourit.

-Dans ce jeu, les rois ont autant de pouvoir, si ce n'est plus, que les reines. Vois plutôt…

Le Potter-échiquier sortit sa baguette et lança un sort à l'un des pions noirs qui explosa.

-Nott est hors service, comme tu le vois. Cette échiquier est une représentation de la réalité. Mettons le un peu à jour…

J'étendit la main, et mes pions noirs sortir leurs baguettes et décimèrent tout les pions blancs ainsi qu'une tour à l'éffigie de Perceval Weasley. Le moi-roi-noir sortit sa baguette et mis hors-jeu l'autre tour : Hermione Granger, alors que l'un des fous noirs – Malefoy- s'occuper du fou blanc d'en face : Weasley. 

Peu à peu, l'échiquier arreta de lancer des sorts, et la partie devint stable.

-Comme tu le vois, du côté blanc il n'y a plus que Potter et Dumbledore qui sont de vrais obstacle. Notre côté a aussi des pertes, mais beaucoup moins.

Rockwood était passioné autant que par le jeu lui-même que par le plan qu'il représentait. Je fis un petit sourire.

-Finir la partie si tôt serais dommage n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que si Potter meurt, je gagne, mais je ne gagne que sur un plan, celui d'anéantire le dernier des Griffondor. L'autre, atteindre l'imortalité, ne le sera pas tout de suite. Il faudra continuer à jouer… Et il se pourrait qu'il me soit plus difficile de l'atteindre si Potter est mort.

-Pourquoi ? interrogea Rockwood en quittant des yeux sa figurine qui astiquait sa baguette d'un air satisfait en narguant Dumbledore un peu plus loin. Est-ce que… auriez-vous prévu de vous servir de Potter comme… d'un appât ? Ou… d'un déguisement ?

Je sourit. J'étais vraiment satisfait de Rockwood. Un serviteur vraiment très intelligent.

-Tu as deviner. Je me servirais de Potter pour faire ceder Dumbledore en temps voulu. Je vais juste attendre que Dumbledore entre en posséssion de ce que je veux… et là, selon la situation, j'userais de Potter comme appât ou déguisement. J'obtiendrais alros ce que je veux… je deviendrais immortel… ! Je pourrais enfin atteindre mon but ultime… mais chaque chose en son temps, chaque chose en son temps.

Et j'éclatais de rire. Nagini vint ramper sur mes genoux tandis qu'un sourire fendait le visage maigre de mon serviteur et que le rires sadiques de Rosier montaient jusqu'ici depuis le dehors… tout allait pour le mieux

*************************************************************************

**Chapitre 6 :** Dévoilement

*************************************************************************

Voilà, jespère que ça vous a plu !

Maintenant je pense que l'histoire est déjà plus claire.

Laissez-moi des rewiews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	7. Chapitre 7

J'ai essayer de tenir compte des commentaires que l'on m'a fait sur les deux sites où j'ai mis ma fanfiction. Et sur les deux sites on m'a dit que ma description posait un problème ! 

J'en ai donc conclu que ça pressait que je l'améliore !

Dans ce chapitre 7, j'ai essayé de m'améliorer, mais c'est à vous de me dire si j'ai réussi ! N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser des Rewiews.

Pour faire des chapitres plus longs, j'essaye, j'essaye ! A que je lutte ! Mais voyez-vous c'est que j'essaye de faire un événement important par chapitre seulement. Mais le prochain chapitre sera très long ça j'vous le garanti !

***************************************************************************

**Chapitre 7** : Titre à la fin !

***************************************************************************

Deux semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais montré l'échiquier à Rockwood. Deux semaines bien agitées pour les rares représentants encore en vie du ministère ! Dix attaques avaient en effet étaient menées. Potter et Dumbledore avaient tenté d'organiser une résistance. Le résultat avait été pitoyable, il n'y a pas d'autre mots. J'en ris encore rien que de repenser aux vingts sorciers qui s'étaient opposés à moi et mes serviteurs. Potter été le plus vieux d'entre eux ! Les autres avaient à peine vingt ans. Dumbledore n'était pas là. Il n'est jamais là… Remarque, il vaut mieux qu'il ne vienne pas : je serais tenté de l'achever, et si je le faisait, je devrais completement changer mes plans…

Je me remémorais l'expression de Potter lors de la dernière attaque, lorsqu'il m'avait aperçut. Son visage, d'abord tendu par la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui, était devenu empli de colère à ma vue, et il avait serré les poings, tentant de se frayer un passages parmis les sorts qui fusaient, pour s'approcher de moi et me combattre. Ou plutôt non. Pas pour me combattre, pour me faire du mal. Il se contrefichait bien de ce qui pourrait lui arrivait, tout ce qui lui importait était de me faire souffrir un maximum, pour me faire payer ce que j'avais fait à sa famille et ses amis…

Un faible sourire traversa mon visage à la pensée ces souvenirs que je retournais, alors que je caressais Nagini. Roulé sur mes genoux, le serpent se laissait tranquillement caresser, et je ne doute point que si il eut été un chat, il aurait ronronné.

Il tourna soudain la tête vers la porte, se désinteressant des caresses. Je levais les yeux de l'animal, et les pointait aussi vers la porte de bois qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir.

Rockwood, dans une robe noir traditionelle, entra et s'inclina. Il avait une expression satisfaite, et je devinais qu'il m'apportait de bonnes nouvelles.

-Maître, m'annonça il avec un sourire qu'il n'arrivait manifestement pas à ôter de ses lèvres, ca y est, Dumbledore _l_'a reçu…

Un énorme sourire, démontrant d'une satisfaction comme je n'en avait eu auparavant que rarement, illumina mon visage.

-Enfin… murmurais-je dans un souffle en caressant longuement mon serpent, le sourire toujours aussi présent. Enfin… réalises-tu Nagini… ? Enfin…L'immortalité sera bientôt mienne Nagini… si bientôt…

Je reportais mon attention sur Rockwood que ma joie semblait satisfaire autant que si elle eut été sienne.

-Enfin Rockwood… il est temps…il reste juste une dernière chose avant de le faire…

-Qu'attendons-nous, maître ? demanda Rockwood avec exitation.

J'eut un petit soupire et continuait de caresser consciensieusement Nagini.

-Averi… Mais il ne devrait plus tarder…

Il y eut un pop sonore, et je vis apparaître, par la porte restée ouverte, Averi, un de mes serviteur au regard sombre et aux cheveux noir comme une nuit sans lune, dans le couloir qui donnait sur la pièce où je me trouvais.

A sa vue, un sentiment de délectation m'emplit. Je savourais par avance la bonne nouvelle qu'il m'amenait.

Il faisait flotter derrière lui une masse irreconaissable dans le noir du couloir. Il s'arreta à côté de Rockwood qui le regardait avec surprise, et s'inclina.

-Ca y est maître, j'ai capturer Harry Potter.

Et il fit flotter le corps stupéfixer de mon ennemi et le fis tomber, sans se soucier aucunement de ne pas lui faire du mal, devant moi.

Un sourire, cruel celui-ci, parcourut mon visage quand je vis Potter par terre, à mes pieds. J'étais comblé. Potter à ma merci, moi bientôt imortel, et bientôt… tellement proche ce moment…

-Que devons-nous faire maintenant, maître ? me demanda Rockwood avec un sentiment de joie mélé de curiosité pressante, comme un petit enfant qui attend avec impatience le moment d'ouvrir son cadeau d'anniversaire.

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus, et j'enlevais soigneusement Nagini de mes genoux pour me mettre debout et m'approcher de Rockwood.

-Maintenant… donnes-moi ton bras, André Rockwood, fidèle serviteur…

Mon Mangemort obéit. Il releva la manche gauche de sa robe, et me tendit son bras. Dessus était tatouée ma marque. Mon signe. Gravé dans la chair de mes serviteur par le feu. Je fis un instant courir mon index fin le long du bras de mon serviteur, avant d'appuyer sur la marque qui fonça encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je relachais le bras de mon serviteur qui rabaissa sa manche et allais me rasseoir. Nagini revint sur mes genoux, et je recommençais à caresser le reptile, dans une attente savoureuse.

Cette attente ne faisait qu'augmenter l'exitation de Rockwood. On ammenait son cadeau, dans un bel emballage, au petit enfant.

Mes Mangemorts transplanèrent bien vite. Il virent former un arc de cercle devant moi, chacun connaissant sa place. Lorsque le dernier fut enfin là, je leur sourit.

-Mangemorts, commençais-je d'une voix forte où une pointe de délice perçait sans doute, le moment est enfin venu ! Dumbledore _en_ est entré en possession…

Quelques murmures parcourirent le cercle de mes serviteurs, mais ils se calmèrent bien vite. Personne n'avait en effet interet à m'imterrompre pendant que je discourais. Les sortilèges de Doloris n'étant pas très appréciables.

-Et maintenant, il est temps… l'heure est venue…

Je mit Nagini sur mes épaules et me levais, marchant devant chacun de mes Mangemorts et les détaillant uns à uns. Les Cagoulés comme ceux dont le visage n'était pas caché. A part Rockwood, aucun d'eux n'avait une idée sérieuse ce qui allait se passer. Mon fidèle serviteur tremblait d'exitation. Le petit enfant saisissait son cadeau à pleine mains et en parcourait la surface, ayant une vague idée de ce qu'il contenait, et savourant par avance le moment où il allait pouvoir saisir son jouet. Averi, quant à lui, ne savait rien. Sûrement croyait il qu'on allait torturer Potter. En tout cas à en juger par les regards que jetait Rosier à l'Auror maitrisé, lui devait le croire. J'eut un petit rire intérieur à cette pensée. _S'il savait…_mon sadique serviteur allait bien s'amuser, oh que oui…

Enfin, avec un sentiment de triomphe, je m'arretais de marcher et regardais une dernière fois mes serviteurs.

-Il est temps…, continuais-je. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour… réjouissez-vous mes amis, car nous allons prendre Poudlard !

***************************************************************************

**Chapitre 7** : L'heure enfin venue

**************************************************************************

Ca s'annonce méchant n'est-il point vrai ? lol Imaginez le carnage : Voldemort à Poudlard… 

(mais pourquoi suis-je aussi méchante ? J'ai pas bu d'orangina rouge…)

Je me suis améliorée ? J'ai fait des efforts en tout cas. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! 

Rewiews siouplait !


	8. Chapitre 8

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai eu des difficultés à l'écrire : déjà ce chapitre est assez délicat par les sujets touchés et la manière de les raconter (comme les autres lol), mais aussi car je l'ai écrit sur le vieux Pc dans ma chambre, et non sur le beaucoup plus performant de mes parents (PC sur lequel je peux vous contacter grâce à l'internet). Et donc mon vieux Pc a un Word qui fait quelques...bugs ***erm***** En effet, ce Pc a une _légère _tendance à buger et à fermer Word quand j'écris (bye bye les écrits non sauvés !) et ce assez fréquemment. J'ai donc du réécrire plusieurs fois plusieurs passages et j'ai terminer d'écrire ceci après deux heures et demi du matin...**

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 18 : Titre à la fin 

***************************************************************************

J'attendais. L'air froid de la nuit emplissait mes poumons, et chaque bouffée de cet air ne faisait qu'augmenter mon impatience. Comme Rockwood quelques heures avant, j'étais en effet sujet à l'impatience. Bientôt... si proche moment ! J'entendais la respiration de mes serviteurs derrière moi. Mais surtout, j'entendais Rosier.

-Ne trépigne donc pas tant, lui reprochais-je gentiment avec un sourire cruel. Je sais que tu as hâte... nous avons tous hâte...

Je me retournais et fit face à ma centaine de serviteurs. Ces dernières années, mes rangs avaient largement grossi. Je ralliais tout le monde. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que tout le monde pouvait me servir. Je choisissais avec soin mes Mangemorts. Ceux qui étaient dans la confidence. Ceux qui étaient dignes de me servir, et non pas juste d'être des larbins ou des esclaves. Oh oui, beaucoup voulaient me servir, mais il faut savoir que pour devenir Mangemorts, postuler ne sert à rien. Il faut me prouver qu'on en est digne. Les cents hommes et femmes ainsi présents à ce moment, étaient les plus puissants, les plus fidèles et les plus déterminé à ma cause de toute la communauté magique Anglophone. Je connaissais à tous leur passé, leur manière de pensée. Aucun traître ne pouvait ainsi s'inscrire dans mes rangs. Bien qu'ils fussent cent ici, réunis pour attaquer Poudlard, seulement une quinzaine d'entre eux était présents lorsque, quelques heures auparavant, juste après que Rockwood m'eut rapporté la bonne nouvelle de la possession de l'objet de ma convoitise par Dumbledore, et qu'Averi ait jeter Potter à mes pieds. Car en effet, je savais moduler la pression que j'appliquais sur la Marque des Ténèbres pour ne faire venir ou bien que mes plus fidèles serviteurs, ou bien tout le monde. J'avais donc convoquer mes plus fidèles serviteurs, ceux qui seraient mes généraux dans cette grande prise, pour leur donner des ordres bien précis. Puis j'étais sorti dans la grande cour, à l'extérieur, et avait appelé l'ensemble de mes serviteurs par une pression plus importante sur la Marque, pour leur annoncer l'imminence de l'attaque. J'eu un sourire désabusé quand je me rendit compte que je pensais à tout cela. A force d'attendre mon esprit commençais à vagabonder... Nott en mettait vraiment du temps... Je me remis a détailler avec soin le visage de mes serviteurs. Certains étaient encagoulés, d'autres non. Rockwood était adossé contre un arbre et faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Rosier trépignait littéralement d'impatience, faisant craquer de petites branches sous ses bottes noires. Malfoy rêvassait, un sourire rêveur et cruel à la fois aux lèvres. Les autres attendaient plus ou moins patiemment, certains tapis entre les arbres, d'autres ne se souciant nullement de se cacher, étaient beaucoup moins à couvert et allaient même jusqu'à marcher en plein milieu du Parc, parfaitement visible dans la lumière douce répandue par la Lune. Averi était l'un d'entre eux. Mais mon serviteur, contrairement aux autres, paraissait tel un caméléon dans la nuit. Il guettait. Il guettait le signal de Nott.

Nott était, lui aussi, le descendant d'un de mes premiers Mangemorts. Il s'était proposer pour cette mission. Cette mission que nous attendions tous qu'il accomplisse. 

En effet, moi, Lord Voldemort, j'étais caché dans la forêt Interdite, en bordure de Poudlard, et j'attendais qu'un de mes serviteurs, déguisé en Harry Potter par Polynectar, vienne faire signe à moi et ma troupe que la porte de Poudlard était bel et bien sabotée.

C'était d'ailleurs là qu'était la grosse difficulté de la prise de Poudlard : la porte. Cette fichue porte renforcée par ce vieil ahuri de Dumbledore qui m'empêchait d'entrer dans l'enceinte de cette école souillée par les Sang-de-Bourbe ! Nott n'étant pas encore connu comme l'un de mes Mangemorts, la porte n'avait pas était ensorcelée pour lui interdire d'entrer. Et le déguisement en Harry Potter lui permettait de ne pas éveiller les soupçons si on le voyait dans Poudlard, le 'pauvre petit Potter' venant régulièrement depuis la mort de tout ces proches. J'eu une grimace de dégoût à la pensée que même si j'avais tout fait pour faire sombrer ce sale descendant de Gryffondor dans la mélancolie et la dépression, il était quand même parvenu à se raccrocher à Dumbledore. 

Je tournais la tête vers le sol, et contemplais avec satisfaction le corps stupéfixé de Harry Potter. Un de mes Mangemorts devrait rester ici pour le garder. Juste au cas où il nous faudrait un otage de poids, j'avais laissé Potter en vie. Bien évidement, pas question de le traîner dans la bataille, c'était donc le jeune fils de Drago Malefoy, Maudix Malefoy, un garçon déjà assez grand, de seize ans, et bien ambitieux, qui avait écoper de la tâche de surveiller Potter et de l'amener en cas de besoin. Le jeune Maudix était beaucoup plus intéressant que son père, du point de vue pouvoir magique comme celui de l'intelligence. Même si il était vrai que Drago n'était pas mauvais, sa promptitude à me cirer les bottes l'empêchait d'être un serviteur convenable. 

-Mais que fait il... ? murmura Rosier en jetant un regard impatient vers la porte de l'école.

-Tu sais comme moi que Dumbledore n'y ait pas aller de main morte avec la protection de son école, déclarais-je très lentement, presque avec saveur. 

La saveur qui n'en était que meilleure à chaque instant. Plus cela serait dur, plus il serait délectable d'arriver sous le nez de Dumbledore et de montrer à ce vieux croulant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à me stopper malgré la puissance de ses charmes. Que personne ne le pouvait.

-Et donc, continuais-je en lui souriant, la tâche de Nott est très dure. La magie ancestrale qui protège l'école a été encore plus renforcée, et Nott va devoir faire usage de toute la magie noire dont il est capable.

Rosier retint un grognement. Il était de ceux qui pensait qu'on aurait tous du venir à l'assaut violemment et abattre la porte à coup de sorts. Il est vrai que cela aurait été possible, mais Dumbledore en aurait été immédiatement averti, et je voulait un effet de surprise... Je voulais faire voler en éclat la porte de la chambre de Dumbledore, le réveiller en sursaut, et voir la terreur que je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de lire chez lui emplire ses traits quand il me verrait. Je voulais qu'il me craigne. Pas juste qu'il me redoute, qu'il me craigne. Qu'il me craigne comme je l'avais autrefois craint. 

Mais un cri me sortit soudain de mes douces pensées.

-Ca y est ! disait Averi, la voix jubilante, ca y est !

Et de son index fin, il pointait la porte de Poudlard où l'on voyait la copie conforme de Potter, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, lever le pouce en signe qu'il avait accompli sa mission.

Je souris. Un énorme sourire. Le moment était plus proche que jamais.

-Mangemorts, déclarais-je d'une voix forte. En ordre ! Vous connaissez vos places !

Et mes Mangemorts s'avancèrent alors dans le parc. Ils se regroupèrent en six groupes bien alignés, dont un sensiblement plus petit que les autres. 

-Ma belle armée... murmurais-je à mi-mot, Rockwood à mes côtés.

Quatres groupes iraient s'occuper des élèves. Chacun de ses groupes comportait sa part de grands adeptes de la magie noire qui forcerait le passage des tableaux gardiens des dortoirs, et chacun d'eux avait également l'un de mes plus fidèle serviteur pour diriger les autres... Un autre groupe regroupait les plus puissants de tous. Ils se chargeraient des professeurs et de la résistance sérieuse. Enfin le dernier groupe. Celui qui ne comporterait que huit personnes, bien que le groupe ne soit actuellement pas au complet sur cette pelouse. Il y aurait Rockwood, Nott, les Malefoys, le père et le fils, bien que le fils n'agisse qu'en cas d'urgence. Il y aurait Averi, Rosier, Angela Blastel, une des plus puissantes sorcières qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer et une experte de la magie noire. Et enfin, il y aurait moi. Mon groupe aurait la charge de parvenir jusqu'à Dumbledore, de le neutraliser, de trouver l'objet de ma convoitise, et bien sûr de diriger les autres groupes si ils n'y arrivaient pas seuls. Bien qu'en théorie, la présence de certains de mes intimes dans chaque groupes devrait suffire, on est jamais assez prudent... surtout avec Dumbledore.

-Mangemorts, commençais-je, chacun d'entre vous sait il ce qu'il a à faire ?

-Oui maître, me répondit d'une même voix la masse de mes serviteurs.

Je souris à cette vision d'ordre et de discipline. La prise de Poudlard allait vraiment être quelque chose de mémorable.

-Alors, fis-je en me tournant vers la porte de Poudlard et en la pointant de ma baguette, EN AVANT !

Et je partis, en tête de mes serviteurs, à la conquête de Poudlard. Nous marchions, nos pas foulant l'herbe, personne ne parlant. Certains souriaient, d'autres avaient une joie plus réservée. Rosier semblait sur le point de défaillir de bonheur, et Rockwood avait sur le visage, un sourire méchamment mauvais et avançait d'un pas rapide. Le petit garçon déchirait le papier cadeau autour de son jouet, il pouvait presque déjà l'entrapercevoir.

Enfin, j'arrivais devant la porte. Je souris à Nott qui me rendit un sourire sadique avec les lèvres de Potter. Je passais une main sur le bois de cette porte. Cette porte qui m'avait empêcher de prendre Poudlard plutôt. Je caressais encore un instant les signes qui y étaient gravés, puis, la poussait et entrait avec triomphe dans l'école. Rockwood jubilait. Mes victoires lui faisaient autant plaisir que si elles étaient siennes. Les Mangemorts me suivirent dans le Grand Hall, leur pas bien régulier, militaire, résonnant sur le dallage froid.

-Lescal, fis-je froidement sans même me retourner pour regarder celui-ci. Par là. Dans la tour Ouest.

Et d'un geste, je désignais un sombre couloir à gauche.

-Toi et ta troupe, occupez-vous bien des Sangs-de-Bourbe de Serdaigle, ajoutais-je à mi-mot à l'intention de mon intime d'une voix beaucoup plus chaleureuse.

-Comptez sur nous, maître, me répondit la voix sournoise de Lescale qui partait dans la direction indiquée.

Toujours retourné, j'appelais alors successivement Gourdon, Borinard et Mordius qui partirent chacun s'occuper des Sang-de-Bourbes des autres maisons. Après avoir distribués ces ordres froids, je n'étais plus en présence que de mes Mangemorts plus 'intimes'. Je leur parlais donc moins durement, avec la pointe de délice que j'avais chaque fois que je pensais à l'imminence du moment où j'aurais enfin l'objet de mes désirs.

-Et maintenant, fis-je en me retournant à l'intention du groupe chargé de la résistance, mes chers serviteurs, allez parcourir les couloirs, arpentez les salles, que pas un seul résistant ne survive ! 

Certains hochèrent la tête d'un air fier, d'autres dirent 'bien, maître', et ils partirent dans des directions différentes, baguettes en main.

A présent, j'étais avec mes Mangemorts 'les plus intimes', et avec eux j'étais encore moins réservé qu'avec ceux qui venaient de partir. Et c'est avec un délice non caché dans la voix, un sourire plus mauvais que jamais sur mes lèvres quasi-inéxistantes, et dans un soupire très satisfait, que je leur annonçais :

-Il est temps... allons-y ! Maintenant que nous avons pénétré Poudlard, allons nous occuper du directeur !

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 8 : L'Infiltration

***************************************************************************

Ben voilà, alors deux petits mots : Rewiew siouplait =)


	9. Chapitre 9

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et répondent aux chapitres de ma fic ! Ca fait très plaisir ^^ Mais bon, il est temps maintenant de vous montrer le chapitre 9 ! 

Et oui, finalement vous l'aurez avant que je parte ! Mais celui la j'ai bosser aussi très tard dessus. Jusqu'à deux heures et demi… mais j'avais commencer à bosser un peu plus tard aussi lol. Donc voili et bonne lecture !

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 9 : je crois que c'est même plus la peine que j'écrive titre à la fin

***************************************************************************

Nous marchions à rapide allure dans les couloirs, nos pas résonnant étrangement dans le silence de l'école endormie. Mais je savais bien que d'ici quelques minutes, peut-être même secondes, les couloirs et les salles résonneraient de cris, de supplications et de pleurs. Rockwood, à mes côtés, jetait des regards prudents à chaque croisement. Juste derrière nous, Rosier tenait fermement sa baguette devant lui. Je le sentais prêt à lancer un sort au premier venu qui croiserait notre route. Malefoy et Nott étaient au milieu. Nott, toujours en Harry Potter, arborait un énorme sourire sadique comme lui seul en avait le secret, et Malefoy était visiblement troublé de devoir marché à côté de quelqu'un ayant l'apparence de son ennemi juré. Averi les suivait. Il avait le pas léger et était à peine visible dans la pénombre qui régnait dans la nuit. La seule chose qui trahissait sa présence était sa respiration et le bruit de ses bottes. Angela Blastel fermait la marche. La seule femme faisant partie du cercle de mes intime marchait tranquillement. Elle avait l'air aussi calme que si elle faisait ses courses.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes devant une grande gargouille de pierre que je savait garder le bureau de ce protecteur des moldus de Dumbledore. Je me demandais alors... ce n'était là que le bureau, où était sa chambre ? Peu importait de toute manière. Il n'allait pas garder l'objet de ma convoitise dans son lit. Et je pourrais toujours aller trouver ce vieux sénile après... lui mettre l'objet sous le nez, et rire. Rire pour lui glacer le sang. Rire de ses pitoyables tentatives de me stopper. Rire de lui.

Je me retournais vers Angela. Je lui sourit, faisant une courbette et désignant la gargouille.

-Blastel, ma chère experte en magie noire, à toi l'honneur.

Elle eut un sourire machiavélique et sortit sa baguette. D'un geste ferme, le regard perçant, elle déclara en pointant la statue.

-Naciesta Burneo !

Un énorme rayon rouge sortit de sa baguette et vint frapper la statue qui explosa, laissant apparaît un escalier de pierre.

Je m'avançais, sourire aux lèvres, au milieu des débris de gargouille fumants, Rockwood sur mes pas.

-Dumbledore, tu es un vieil idiot mort, murmurais-je en m'avançant dans les escaliers.

Alors que je marchais, je sentais l'excitation monter. Dans quelques secondes... bientôt, tellement bientôt ! J'allais enfin l'avoir !

Je pressais le pas, un sourire mauvais de triomphe sur le visage, et atteignit la porte du bureau. 

-Rockwood, appelais-je silencieusement.

Je murmurais presque. Non pas pour ne pas faire de bruit et alerter les possible personne dans le bureau, mais parce que je murmurais de délice. Enfin ! J'allais enfin l'avoir ! Les moments d'excitation précédent le moment, étaient aussi savoureux que le moment lui-même allait l'être, s'était à n'en pas douter. 

Rockwood vint se placer à côté de moi. Il me regarda et je hochais silencieusement la tête. Mon serviteur eut un mince sourire. Le petit garçon avait déballé son jouet, il allait enfin pouvoir s'en saisir ! Tellement proche moment... !

Rockwood sortit lui aussi sa baguette. Et, dans un geste théâtral et triomphant, il dit d'une voix qui montrait bien comme il trouvait ce moment délectable :

-Exploxiondiata !

Un énorme éclair jaune vint violemment frapper la porte qui sortit de ses gonds pour atterrir dans un long vol plané sur un bureau encombré dont tombèrent multes livres et parchemins sous l'effet de l'impact.

J'avançais avec triomphe dans le bureau et y jetait un regard circulaire. Rockwood, Averi, Nott (qui retrouvait peu à peu ses yeux noirs froids et ses cheveux en catogan), Rosier et Blastel entraient eux aussi en regardant les tableaux aux murs.

Notre entrée fracassante les avaient réveiller, et ils commençant à s'éveiller, clignant des yeux et baillant. L'un d'eux comprit soudain se qui se passait et commença à hurler d'une voix affolée.

-Vite ! il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

-Accio ! hurlais-je en pointant le tableau du bonhomme en question de ma baguette alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper.

Je me tournais ensuite vers mes serviteurs et déclarais d'une voix qui n'attendait pas de réplique.

-Tuez les autres. Vite !

Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore sortit leur baguette les dégainèrent, et ce fut un déluge de sortilèges Incendio qui s'abattit sur les tableaux et leur propriétaires avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un geste. L'occupant du tableau que j'avais entre mes mains tremblait de peur. Il ne pouvait s'échapper de son cadre et voyait avec horreur les autres directeurs qui l'avaient précédé ou qui lui avaient succédé brûler en hurlant. Quand le dernier eut rendu l'âme, je tournais un sourire sadique vers le survivant.

-Angela va se faire un plaisir de s'occuper de toi personnellement...

Et je lançais le cadre à ma servante qui lui fit un sourire auquel même le plus brave homme de la Terre aurait eut peur.

-Fait lui dire où est Dumbledore, intimais-je à Blastel qui hocha la tête et partit faire son petit interrogatoire dans le couloir pour ne pas gêner les recherches de l'objet de ma convoitise.

Je me tournais alors vers mes Mangemorts restant.

-Maintenant, mes chers amis, trouvez-le ! Je donnerais une énorme récompense à celui qui me le remettra.

Aussitôt, tous se mirent à fouiller, saccageant les livres, piétinant les parchemins et répandant de l'encre sur les feuilles. Nott fit s'envoler tout les livres de la pièce de leurs étagères d'un coup de baguette magique. Averi s'occupa de comprendre les mécanismes des étranges objets de Dumbledore. Au cas où l'un d'eux cacherait une information sur l'objet de ma quête. Malefoy lisait les notes éparpillées qui étaient sur le bureau, dans l'espoir futile de trouver une indication sur la cachette de l'objet. Rockwood renversait et fouillait tout les tiroirs à sa portée.

J'entendis soudain un cri, suivit de près par le rire d'Angela. Je jetais un œil dans le couloir, et vit que ma servante semblait bien s'amuser. Baguette en main, elle brûlait lentement la toile de l'homme qui se recroquevillait de terreur contre une bordure cadre. Je sourit à cette vision et vint me placer à côté de Blastel. Je lui prit le tableau de regardait son occupant.

-Alors, dis moi. Où est Dumbledore ?

-Si  vous croyez que je vais parler ! répondit l'homme dans une soudaine poussée de courage... ou plutôt devrais-je dire, une soudaine poussée suicidaire.

-Maître, puis-je ? me demanda ma servante.

J'eut un petit sourire. Je devinais ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je avec sadisme en lui exposant la toile.

Elle eut un sourire cruel et pointa sa baguette avec une joie non dissimulée sur le pauvre homme qui, semblait il, venait juste de comprendre son erreur. 

-Endoloris.

Le cris résonnèrent. Apparemment, le sort marchait aussi sur les tableaux. Rosier, attiré en bon sadique par toute marque de souffrance, ne tarda pas à apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau. Il s'approcha. Je savais déjà qu'il allait demander à être de la partie. Il adorait torturer. 

-Angela, déclarais-je calmement. Viens fouiller le bureau. Laissons cette tête de mule aux bons soins de Rosier.

Lui et Angela échangèrent un complice sourire sadique et Rosier s'installa avec délice devant le tableau où l'homme était inerte, la respiration rapide et saccadée.

-On va faire connaissance... murmura il de sa voix suave à l'intention du tableau.

J'eut un petit sourire, puis reparti dans le bureau où Angela lançait des sorts de magie noire pour détecter l'objet de ma convoitise.

J'attendis. Je vis peu à peu que mes serviteurs avaient tout fouillé. Et là, je commençais à être agacé. Méchamment agacé. Enervé même. Rockwood aussi. Apparemment, on avait apporté une boite vide à la place  du cadeau tant attendu.

-Il n'y a rien ici ! s'exclama Averi avec rage en donnant un violent coup de pied dans un livre.

-Je...je ne le détecte pas...fis Angela d'un air désappointé. Je ne comprend pas... pourtant...

-On nous a eu ! s'énerva Malefoy en renversant rageusement le bureau. L'objet n'est pas ici !

-Rien du tout ! approuva Rockwood en faisant exploser un globe terrestre qui traînait là pour calmer ses nerfs.

Je senti la haine monter en moi. Mes poings se crispèrent, et je poussais un hurlement de rage.

Violemment je reparti dans le couloir, et arrachais le tableau des mains de Rosier.

-Il n'a pas encore parler... dit lentement Rosier qui semblait comprendre que ça n'était pas le moment d'user un  autre ton.

Le personnage avait de petits trous d'aiguilles au travers du corps, et était piqué dans la toile. Je l'approchais au plus près de mes yeux rouges de colère.

-Dis moi, OU EST DUMBLEDORE ? ET OU EST L'OBJET ?

-Je... je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler...balbutia il.

Le tableau avait répondu d'une voix terrifiée. J'en avait vraiment plus qu'assez. Il puait le mensonge. J'allais le faire parler ! 

-Je suis très énervé ! hurlais-je rageusement. Alors tu vas parler si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse regretté d'avoir été peint !

Je senti mes Mangemorts reculer. Ils avaient peur. Je ne m'étais jamais autant énervé, à part les nombreuses fois où Potter m'avait échappé. Le personnage dans le tableau tremblait de terreur. Je vis dans ses yeux peints se refléter les miens. Des flammes dansaient dedans.

-Dumbledore a l'objet avec lui, articula  l'homme d'une voix chevrotante. Sa chambre est...

Je serrais les dents, les entendant même grincer. Qu'il était lent à parler ! C'était d'un agaçant !

-OU ? hurlais-je, faisant se recroquevillé l'interrogé.

-Dans un couloir pas loin d'ici, fis l'homme en pleurant de terreur. Juste à côté de l'infirmerie, il y a une statue d'un Phénix... c'est là qu'il est... Pitié... ayez pitié...

Je jetais le tableau à terre, et lançais rageusement un sortilège d'Incendio dessus. Je me calmais lentement en voyant l'homme hurler de douleur alors que les flammes consumaient la toile où il était peint. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur mes lèvres quasi inexistantes. Quand il ne resta plus que des cendres j'inspirais lentement. J'étais calme... oui, oui... calme... maintenant, mon rêve de surprendre Dumbledore dans son lit allait se réaliser... j'allais lire la terreur sur son visage. J'allais enfin me faire craindre de celui que j'avais tant craint autrefois. Je sourit à cette pensée. Puis, lentement, mon sourire devint un rire naissant, qui se transforma bien vite en un immense rire qui fit trembler mes serviteurs dans mon dos. Je me retournais vers eux, les faisant sursauter. Cela me fis sourire.

-Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si effrayés... fis d'une voix apaisante. Venez ! Il est maintenant temps... Dumbledore cette fois tu ne m'échappera pas !

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 9 : Ce n'est que partie remise

***************************************************************************

Et pis voili... Je remercit ceux qui ont répondu aux autres chapitres et je n'ai plus que qq mots à ajouter : Répondez nombreux à celui-ci !

Cya cya ! Et... que la magie continue !


	10. Chapitre 10

Voilà enfin le Chapitre 10 tant attendu ! Je vais aussi réécrire les 1er chapitres car ils sont de moins bonnes qualité :s

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 10 : titre à la fin

***************************************************************************

Je marchais à grandes enjambées, d'un pas vif. Mes serviteurs me suivaient. Certains se demandaient encore pourquoi j'avais rit, d'autres avaient renonçé à comprendre. Seul rockwood avait apparement réaliser. Il avait lui aussi préssé le pas et marchait juste derrière moi, presque à mes côtés. Si près que si je stoppais, il me rentrerais dedans.

 On pouvait à présent entendre des cris résonner un peu partout. Mes Mangemorts avaient commencer le travail.

 Au carrefours de trois couloirs baignés de la lumière de torches aux murs, nous vîmes soudain passer un enfant qui courait, les yeux emplis de terreur. Il tomba au milieu du croisement. Averi et Rosier se précipitèrent, chaqu'un voulant être le premier à tuer. Mais angela fut plus maligne.

-Avada Kedavra ! dit elle.

L'enfant, un petit garçon brun portant les couleurs de Serdaigle, tomba juste devant Averi et Rosier. Angela eut un petit rire et je lui sourit avec approbation. Tant pis si les deux autres n'avaient pas pensé qu'on pouvait le tuer de n'importe où au lieu de courir pour le tuer à trente centimètres.

On entendit soudain des pas précipités, et je vit surgir deux de mes serviteurs qui conptemplèrent l'enfant gisant au sol. Ils se mirent à raler. Il était à eux !

-Du calme, fis-je avec apaisement alors que les deux hommes commençaient à blamer Angela qui fronçait les sourcils, peu en accord avec leur plainte futile. Il y en a bien d'autres encore… filer maintenant ! Il ne faut pas qu'un seul enfant de moldu puisse s'échapper. 

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête puis repartirent de la où ils étaient venu en déclarant : A vos ordres, maître !

-Massacrez bien ! leur souhaitais-je comme une mètre disant à ses enfants de bien travailler à l'école aujourd'hui.

Puis nous reprîmes notre route, marchant tels des ombres silencieuses, et pourtant triomphantes, au travers du dédal de couloirs baignés de la faible lumière des torches et de la Lune.

Soudain, on put voir un couloir plus illuminé que les autres. Il y avait une porte ouverte qui donnait sur une pièce aparement très éclairée. Des voix venaient de là. En passant devant la pièce, moi et ma troupe jetâmes un oeil. Il y avait un élève assez agé portant les couleurs de Gryffondor étendu sur un lit, mort. Il y avait aussi l'infirmière, la vielle madame Pomfresh qui était déjà là de mon temps. Elle était face à deux de mes Mangemorts chargés d'exterminer la résistance. L'un deux, une femme d'âge mûr nommé Ursulla, jetait un Endoloris à la vielle infirmière en riant. J'entrais un peu dans la pièce. Ursulla stoppa net son sortilège. Tous me regardèrent, même Pomfresh qui gisait à terre, respiration sacadée.

Je jetais un regard circulaire, admirant le massacre des potions de soins et du mort, puis déclarais :

-C'est bien… mais ne perdez pas trop de temps avec elle, les professeurs sont plus dangereux.

-Bien, maître, me répondirent mes serviteurs. 

Alors que je repartais, j'entendis Pomfresh hurler à la mort, puis ouïe le pas de mes serviteurs qui sortaient. Je souris. A ce moment même m'apparut la statue du phénix. Je m'en approchais et passait ma main dessus. Apparement une simple gargouille, qui ne bougeait même pas qui plus est. Je fis signe à Nott d'aprocher. Mieux valait ne pas détruire la statue mais l'ouvrir, car j'ignorais ce qu'il y avait derrière, pas comme au bureau Dumbledore.

Nott examina avec attention la statue. Apparement, il ne fallait pas donner un mot de passe puor l'ouvrir, mais plutôt un sortilège à jeter ou appuyer sur quelque chose.

-Et bien, fis-je légérement agacé. La nuit n'est pas finit si il faut tout essayer ! Blastel ! Fait moi sauter ça !

Angela arriva alors à petits pas précipité et s'appreta à lancer le même sort qu'à la gargouille du bureau, quand des cris venant du couloirs de gauche la stoppèrent.

On vit soudain apparaître deux professeurs que je reconnut aussitôt. 

-C'est pas vrai ! Déjà qu'à mon époque ils étaient vieux, ils sont encore là ! fit Rockwood.

-Flitwick y était aussi à la mienne, lui dis-je. Par contre MacGonagal non. 

Les deux professeurs étaient collés contre le mur et semblaient ne pas nous avoir vus, trop occupés à se défendre contre des sorts que leurs jetaient des gens que nous ne pouvions voir car étant le couloir tournait à angle droit et eux était dans la partie où le couloir avait déjà tourné.

-MacGonagal est pour moi ! disait une voix féminine emplie de délectation.

-Laisse m'en un peu ! disait une voix d'homme.

Je reconnu tout de suite Ursulla et son compagnon et souris. Mais mon sourire ne dura pas très longtemps lorsque je vis soudainement mes deux Mangemorts être projetés contre le mur à côté de leur proies.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Avec rage je vis soudain apparaître Dumbledore dans l'angle du couloir. Il aida ses collègues à se relever sans preter la moindre attention à mes serviteurs assomés… ni à moi ! Ca en été trop ! Comment osait il ne pas me voir, moi !

-Dumbledore ! hurlais-je.

La tête du veillard à lunettes se tourna vers moi, et celle de ses protégés firent de même. La terreure se lisait sur leur visage. Et d'ailleurs, la peur était aussi sur celui de mon adversaire. Mais je n'étais pas satisfait. Cela était sûrement de la peur pour la vie de ses chers amis. Et même si ça ne l'était pas, moi ce que je voulais voir c'était de la terreure, non de la simple peur. J'entendis Dumbledore faire signe aux professeurs de se sauver. A mes côtés, Rockwood et Blastel avaient prévus le coup et lancèrent des sortilèges de mort aux deux professeurs qui s'écroulèrent.

-De toute manière, fis-je en voyant l'air triste de Dumbledore, il auraient dit non et je les auraient tués moi-même. Mais c'est mieux maintenant, car je vais enfin avoir mon duel en tête à tête contre toi vieillard ! Ligotatum !

Des lianes surgirent du sol, brisant le parquet de bois, et entourèrent les poings et les chevilles du vieux directeur qui essayait de répliquer par un sortilège. Sa main tenant la baguette était pointée vers le plafond.

Je m'approchais. Il n'avait pas peur… ou du moins pas l'air. 

-Je doit bien admettre que je suis déçu, dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux et en m'emparant se sa baguette avec laquelle je commençais à jouer. Je m'attendais à un duel spectaculaire, un défi… mais non.

Je jetais la baguette à Rockwood qui s'en empara. Il était heureux, c'était un vrai trophée qu'il tenait là. Néanmoins il ne détourna pas son attention de moi et Dumbledore. Allait il avoir un très gros cadeau ? Celui de me voir heureux ?

Mais le fait restait que Dumbledore n'avait pas peur. Or je le voulais.

-Endoloris ! lançais-je.

Le vieux mage hurla. Hurla à la mort. Seules les plantes l'empêchèrent d'aller embrasser le sol. Mais sur son visage, point de peur, seulement de la douleur et une sorte de tristesse.

-Pourquoi es tu devenu si mauvais ? articula il entre deux souffles haletant.

-Parce que, dis-je simplement en lui relançant un sort.

Bizarrement cecoup ci c'était plus jouissif. Sûrement parce qu'il avait parlé.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris vieux fou ? lui dis-je en collant mon visage près du sien. Tes valeurs sont mortes et perdues, la seule chose vraie dans ce monde c'est le pouvoir, et toi tu passe ton temps à tenter de rendre les gens heureux ! Je ne suis pas devenu mauvais, le truc c'est que moi je vois les choses en face !

-Alors pour toi Tom, le pouvoir c'est torturer les gens ? me dit il avec mépris.

Il m'avait apeller Tom ! Et il insinuait que j'étais sadique avec ça !! Cette grossière erreure lui valu une minute de souffrance. Mais bon, souffrance, souffrance, ce n'était pas ça que je voulait ! C'était sa crainte ! Crainte qu je ne lui relance un sort ! Crainte de mon nom et de ma personne. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier l'essentiel : l'objet. 

-Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, n'est-ce pas, fis-je en jouant avec ma baguette. Dis moi où il est Dumbledore, dis le moi et tout cela s'arrêtera…

-Si tu crois que j'ai peur de tes sortilèges… fis Dumbledore avec une pointe de mépris.

Je lui lançais un autre sort, les yeux exorbités. Mais allait il finir par me dire ce que je voulais oui ! Soudain, la réponse m'apparu très clairement, et j'en souris. J'eut même un petit rire. Je murmurait,  susurait avec délice plutôt, quelque chose à l'oreilel de Drago Malefoy, qui lança un sort et un oiseau blanc partit s'envoler au dehors par l'une des fenêtres.

-Dumbledore, fis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur un siège magiquement créér par mes bons soins. Vois-tu, c'est très simple en fait. Tu ne parlera que si tu as peur de perdre ce qui t'es le plus précieux. Or, qu'est-ce qui t'es le plus précieux vieux fou ? Ton maudit espoir ! Et qui symbolise ton espoir… ?

Je vis enfin la terreur sur le visage de Dumbledore. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait peur je souriait. Maudix était là, l'oiseau blanc lui avait commandé d'amenner Potter. Et il le tenait là, en lévitation, tel un pantin désarticuler.

-Oh non, fis Dumbledore, pas Harry.

Enfin ! Enfin la peur et la terreur ! Il allait me supllier et me dire tout ce que je voulais, oh que oui ! J'éclatais d'un rire plus machiavélique que jamais.

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 10 : enfin à ma merci !

***************************************************************************

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce hcapitre ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à rewiewer ! Ca fait très plaisir d'avoir des Rewiews !


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 :

J'étais heureux. N'y a il pas plus grand plaisir que de voir son éternel opposant, celui qui a réussi à se faire craindre de vous, à terre et vous suppliant ? Néanmoins, cette victoire avait une saveur amer... Certes, Dumbledore était à mes pieds. Certes, il avait peur. Mais pourquoi ? A cause de Potter ! Pas de moi... Ce n'était pas mon être qui le terrifiait, ce n'était pas non plus ce que je pouvais lui faire à lui, mais ce que je ferais à Potter... Ce fait ne m'empêchait pas d'être profondément heureux de la déchéance dans laquelle je voyais ce vieux fou, mais ma félicité n'était pas totale... pour l'instant...

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur mon visage. La pensée de ce que j'allais faire, l'idée effleurée que grâce à cela non seulement j'obtiendrais mon but ultime sur le plan du pouvoir, j'obtiendrais aussi l'aboutissement de mon but personnel le plus cher : la peur de Dumbledore... ! Et surtout, surtout, le fait que ce moment était plus proche que jamais, imminent, je me sentais méchamment bien, et mon visage arbora alors l'air de satisfaction comblé qu'on les sadiques des films moldus.

Toujours assis sur mon siège, je réalisais alors que cette simple chaise n'était pas digne de ma nouvelle condition. D'un geste de ma baguette, je le transformais en confortable fauteuil, comme celui de mon manoir, devant ma cheminée. D'un nouveau mouvement du poignet, j'agitais ma baguette, et réapparu l'échiquier magique que j'avais créé. 

Avec un sourire en coin, qui s'élargit quand je vis la tête de Dumbledore, j'observais le pion me représentant se placer juste devant celui de Dumbledore. Le personnage à mon effigie semblait lui aussi très satisfait. D'un sortilège, il fit tomber le pion de Dumbledore à genoux. Pion, qui ne se releva pas.

-Echec, déclarais-je très calmement.

Rockwood était très agité et arborait un sourire si énorme que je ne suis pas sûr qu'un sortilège de joie aurait pu faire un meilleur effet. Blastel avait un air dément au visage. On aurait dit un spectateur avide de combat observant la mise à mort d'un combattant dans une arène. Nott avait un air un peu... moqueur. Il fixait alternativement Dumbledore et le pion de ce dernier, comme si il les narguait. Malefoy, Drago, était très excité. Limite s'il ne se mettait pas à sautiller sur place. Maudix avait l'air noble de ceux qui accomplissent avec fierté la mission de leur maître. Il abaissa sa baguette et Harry Potter tomba à terre. A ce moment là, sur l'échiquier, le pion de Potter, qui était déjà à genoux, s'affala par terre lorsque Maudix lui lança un sort. Et, au même moment, le pion de Dumbledore enfoui la tête dans ses mains.

-Et je crois pouvoir ajouter... math, susurrais-je à l'oreille de Dumbledore.

Oh joie ! Oh bonheur ! Cet air désespéré et résigné sur le visage de ce vieux fou ! Quelle extase ! Lui, le symbole de l'espoir de mes opposants, le stéréotype de celui qui croit et qui est convaincu que l'on peut me stopper était là, _sans espoir _! Je rit. Un vrai rire comblé. D'un claquement de doigt je fit disparaître l'échiquier et demandais :

-Alors Dumbledore, parle moi dont de l'objet... où est il... ?

Dumbledore se mordait la lèvre en observant Harry, puis il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, son visage passant du troublé au déterminé. Il tourna se regard vers moi, et me dit de ses yeux pétillants. Ah ! Comme je HAIS ses yeux !

-Tu nous tuera de toutes façons, alors qu'importe ! Je ne te dirais rien Tom, tu ne deviendra jamais immortel, et les générations d'après toi pourront avoir une vie avec de l'espoir et de la joie !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve avec son espoir et sa maudite joie ! Je me levais violemment de mon fauteil à cette pensée en hurlant.

-Ton espoir est mort ! hurlais-je en envoyant une salve de postillons à la figure de Dumbledore. Tu va me dire ce que je veux où il en cuira à ton protégé !

Mais Dumbledore continua de me fixer, ses yeux pétillants semblant me défier. Je me retournais vers Potter.

-ENDOLORIS ! hurlais-je.

Tout en maintenant le lancement du sort, je tournais la tête vers Dumbledore. La souffrance de Harry ne semblait pas trop ébranler son courage...

-Tu peut peut-être accepter ta mort, mais tiendra tu bien longtemps devant sa souffrance ? lui dis-je.

Et j'en remis une couche, avec délice, faisant hurler Potter à la mort. Puis, j'arrêtais, et allais me rasseoir à côté du vieux fou.

-Tu connais la prophétie comme moi Dumbledore... lui dis-je tout en regardant Potter à terre, la respiration difficile. Seul Harry peut me tuer, et moi seul peut mettre fin à ses jours... crois tu, vieillard, que si ton espoir est fou il réussira à me tuer ? 

Sur ce, je relançais un sortilège de douleur à Harry en guettant un signe de faiblesse sur le visage du vieil homme. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers moi.

-Je te jure, Tom, que lorsque je serais libéré, je te le ferais payer, me dit il.

-Tu essayerais de me tuer, Dumbledore, fis-je d'un air moqueur.

Moqueur car il savait comme moi que seul Harry pouvait me tuer. Moqueur car il était vraiment impossible qu'il s'échappe. Moqueur car j'étais en position de force !

-Je dois bien avouer, fis Dumbledore, que de simplement te tuer ne me satisferais pas...

Alors que j'allais répliquer, une autre voix m'interrompit. Une voix masculine, assez jeune et... tremblotante.

-Finite Incantatem !

Les lianes entourant Dumbledore disparurent. Celui-ci tomba, et fis une roulade (chose dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable à son âge) qui l'emmena hors de ma portée, derrière mon fauteil.

Je me levais et me retournais vers le vieillard. Il avait créer un bouclier de protection magique dont la couleur or luisait, et les sortilèges de mes serviteurs étaient absorbés par lui. Il nous était impossible de lui porter quelque atteinte. Le vieil homme avait un pouvoir magique si fort qu'il pouvait lancer ce genre de sortilège sans baguette. Tournant la tête, je vis alors, à l'autre bout du couloir, du côté où était venu Dumbledore, et que mes Mangemorts ne pouvaient donc pas voir, un jeune garçon portant l'emblème de Gryffondor aux traits... familiers.

-Fuyez Andrew ! ordonna Dumbledore en se barricadant derrière son bouclier.

-Mais... et vous professeur ? demanda l'élève, hésitant.

-Fuyez ! répéta Dumbledore.

A peine eu il prononcé ces mots, qu'un trou s'ouvrit dans le mur derrière Dumbledore. Il s'y engouffra en continuant de se cacher derrière son bouclier. Impuissant, lui lançant de vain sortilège dont les rayons verts venaient se briser contre le bouclier magique, je du voir le mur se refermer entre moi et ma proie.

-Noooooooooon ! ! hurlais-je en frappant ce damné mur du poing. Dumbledore, Harry payera pour ça !

Je menaçais. Mais m'entendait-il seulement ? Je l'avais tenu à ma portée, là, et il avait filer... ! Et l'objet avec lui ! RAAAAAAAA ! 

Je lançais un sortilège puissant. Si puissant, qu'il aurait, en théorie, réduit à l'état de poussière un mur normal. Mais ce mur-ci semblait apparemment enchanter car il n'eu pas la moindre trace.

-HARRY PAYERA ! hurlais-je encore.

Un bruit de pas à ma gauche. Le gryffondor faisait lentement un pas en arrière, amorçant une fuite.

-Et toi aussi, ajoutais-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

A cette menace, le jeune élève pris ses jambes à son cou. Pas très malin apparemment, car il courait tout droit au lieu de prendre un des couloirs des côtés, ce qui le faisait rester dans ma ligne de mire. D'un simple sortilège, je le ramenais vers moi et l'envoyais s'écraser contre le mur. C'st à ce moment qu'Ursula et son compagnon se réveillèrent en se massant le crâne. 

-Allez vous occuper des autres, leur ordonnais-je avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de demander ce qui était arriver.

Au ton de ma voix ils comprirent qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter et obtempérèrent. 

J'examinais alors avec attention le visage du jeune gryffondor qui tremblait fortement. L'enfant était petit, les yeux marrons et était terrifié.

-Angela, appelais-je d'un ton presque... attendrit. 

Ma servante arriva.

-Maître ?

Je me retournais vers elle et continuait de cet air que j'ai si rarement.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il ressemble à Neville Longdubas ?

Angela s'approcha alors plus près du garçon et pris son visage dans une de ces mains, le tournant et le retournant de profil, de face, de trois-quart... puis elle sourit.

-Si, dis elle. Tu es Andrew Longdubas mon garçon ?

Hésitant à répondre, le jeune garçon hocha néanmoins la tête. Je souris, et fis signe à Angela de lui raconter. Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier. Le délice qu'elle avait dans la voix et le plaisir qu'elle prenait à raconter annonçait son acte.

-Ton père était Neville Longdubas n'est-ce-pas ? Oui, oui... c'est moi qui l'ai tué vois-tu... et les parents de ton père, Franck et Alice Longdubas, ont été torturés à la folie par... mes parents : Bellatrix et Max Lestranges... c'est une affaire de famille entre nous n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?

La tradition c'est la tradition... Andrew Longdubas mourut, tué par celle qui tua son père... Rockwood, armé de la baguette de Dumbledore, re-stupéfixa Harry qui, à cause des Endoloris, n'était plus paralysé et était resté à terre durant tout ce temps. Je remarquais alors une chose étrange, et je ne fus pas le seul... Nott s'approcha de la statue de phénix. Et recommença à l'examiner, en particulier les yeux. Je me plaçais à ses côtés.

-Qu'y a il, maître ? me demanda Rockwood.

-Les yeux du phénix ont brillés quand tu as user de la baguette de Dumbledore, répondis-je. Donnes là d'ailleurs, j'ai comme une idée...

Je prit la longue baguette entre mes doigts fins, et la fit tournée un instant... Puis, je la pointais sur la statue.

-Revelatus ! 

Un rayon jaune vint frapper la gargouille de pierre, qui se mit alors à briller, à rayonner. Si aveuglément que nous mîmes tous nos mains et nos bras devant nos yeux pour nous protéger. Puis, elle diminua soudain. J'abaissais mon bras, et souris. Mes serviteurs firent de même, étonnés, appréhensifs. L'objet était là, la lumière douce qui en émanait baignant nos visages de lumière. Le tableau s'était trompé. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'objet sur lui. Il l'avait caché dans la gargouille d'entrée de sa chambre, sûrement espérant que moi et mes serviteurs l'aurions détruits avec la statue, empêchant ainsi toute possibilité pour moi de devenir immortel. Mais il c'était trompé. 

Lentement, je prit la petite sphère au creux de mes mains. Enfin... enfin était à moi l'objet de mes désirs... le Vahala. Je caressais sa surface lisse un instant, puis me retournais vers mes serviteurs, et le levais, haut dans ma main. Et tous s'inclinèrent.

***************************************************************************

Fin du chapitre 11 : Le Vahala 

***************************************************************************

Salazard Serpentard était assis dans son fauteil traditionnel, devant la cheminée. Il feuilletait en chantonnant le nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. Posé sur l'accoudoir gauche, une enveloppe ouverte par laquelle dépassaient des feuilles sur lesquelles on pouvait lire : Chapitre 11...

-Courier ! annonça Rowenna Serdaigle en détachant une lettre de la patte d'un hibou grand duc.

-Pas la peine de hurler ! cria Salazard. Surtout que ça n'a aucun intérêt pour moi vu que j'ai déjà eu la fic de Lumos.Nocturne.

-Je crois que si ça en a, fis Rowenna en lisant l'expéditeur.

-Réponse aux commentaires ? demanda Salazard en se retournant.

Rowenna hocha la tête tandis qu'Helga et Goderic entraient.

-A moi, a moi ! s'écria Salazard en se levant se son siège et en faisant un bond phénoménal pour arracher l'enveloppe des mains de Rowenna.

Goderic lui piqua le précieux papier sous le nez, donnant un motif de plus pour se faire détesté par son éternel vieil ennemi. Salazard avait de la fumée qui lui sortait par les oreilles tandis que Goderic ouvrait l'enveloppe.

-« Chers Fondateurs (coucou à Salazard) » Encore ! Pffff « Merci de tout cœur d'avoir accepter de reprendre votre poste ! :) Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans ça ! Ci joint, les traditionnelles réponses aux commentaires, plus un petit mot que j'aimerais dire aux lecteurs sur ce nouveau chapitre. Quand à la question que Salazard m'a envoyée, la réponse est 'non'... »

Goderic stoppa net, et trois figures se tournèrent vers le fondateur de la maison Serpentard.

-Quelle...commença Helga.

-...question..., continua Rowenna.

-...as tu posée ? finit Goderic.

Salazard siffla, puis, voyant qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de le fixer, il fronça les sourcils et déclara en faisant de grands gestes que ça ne les regardait pas.

-Attends qu'on ait fini de répondre aux lecteurs et je te ferais parler, promis Goderic. Je n'use pas de ce genre de méthodes devant les enfants.

Salazard explosa de rire.

-Oh mon dieu que j'ai peur, railla il. Au secours, le grand vilain Goderic va me taper ! Tu es pi-to-ya-ble. 

-Répète un peu ? !

-Tu es pitoyable ! Pire que ton descendant qui, dans cette histoire, passe son temps à servir de tapis ou de punching-ball !

Goderic crissa des dents et serra les poings.

-Harry va faire une de ses fêtes à ton descendant tu va voir ! 

-Rêves ! 

Rowenna du (encore) s'emparer des réponses aux commentaires pendant qu'Helga se chargeait de tenter de les calmer.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, fit Rowenna en soupirant. Mais ils sont toujours comme ça ! Pauvre phylo, elle mérite mieux que ça...

-LUMOS.NOCTURNE !

-Comme tu veux ! répondit Rowenna sans même se retourner. Alors... Au sujet de l'orthographe de nos noms...

-Elle écrit comme elle veux d'abord !

-...La.phylo tient à dire que c'est possible lol surtout pour Poufsouffle qu'elle n'a jamais su bien écrire. Mais bon, ça ne change pas grands choses. Au sujet de la happy-end de l'histoire, il y en aura une...

-Tu vois ! s'exclama Goderic à l'attention de Salazard.

-Je te rappelle, vieux lion, répliqua ce dernier, que c'est Voldemort le héros, la happy-end sera donc pour lui !

-... il y en aura une, disais-je donc, mais à voir pour qui ) ...

-Qu'est-ce que j'disais ?

-Rowenna ! Prends le relais ! J'arrive pas à les calmer ! appela Helga qui était en train d'esquiver les sorts que se lançaient les deux autres et qui lui atterrissaient dessus vu qu'elle était au milieu.

-Bon sang mais c'est pas possible ! hurla Rowenna, faisant cesser d'un coup les combats. On ne peut pas faire notre boulot correctement à la fin ! Salazard ! 

L'interpellé trembla à l'appel de son nom.

-Goderic ! 

Ce dernier se recroquevilla.

-Asseyez vous ! Et plus un mot ! 

Tête basse, ils allèrent s'asseoir.

-Chapeau, fit Helga en levant le pouce.

Quand ils furent tous assis autour de la table, Helga prit la parole.

-La.phylo tient à dire...

-Lumos.Nocturne... !

-Salazard, fit Rowenna d'un air menaçant en montrant son poing. Tu la vois celle-là ?

 -Elle dit donc, reprit Helga, que vous allez sûrement être surpris du nom de l'objet que recherche Voldemort. C'est normal. Elle l'a tiré de la mythologie nordique (en l'orthographiant sûrement mal lol). La Vahala était le paradis des guerriers. Or le paradis étant immortel, elle a donné le nom de celui-ci à cet objet qui va permettre de rendre Voldemort immortel...

-Et il va gagner ! triompha Salazard.

Rowenna leva le poing, mais Salazard ne baissa pas la tête et soutint son regard.

-Elle aimerait aussi beaucoup vos commentaires sur ce chapitre, car elle a l'impression de l'avoir un peu raté...

-C'est sûrement qu'une impression ! dit vivement Salazard. Moi je le trouve très bien...

-Tu trouverais même très bien une chaussette trouée qu'elle aurait portée tellement tu en es dingue, fit froidement Goderic.

Rowenna partit les séparer, car en effet, Salazard c'était jeté au cou de Goderic.

-En parlant de folie amoureuse, fit Helga, la.phylo a bien aimé la remarque sur le remix entre elle et Salazard des feux de l'amour...

-Elle m'aime ? demanda Salazard plein d'espoir en cessant d'enfoncer son poing dans le nez de Goderic.

-Elle a aimé la remarque, c'est pas dit qu'elle t'aime... mais d'ailleurs, c'est quoi la question que tu lui a demandé ? Avoue, vieux farceur !

-Non ! répliqua fermement Salazard.

-Il va lui avoir demandé si elle l'aime, fit Goderic moqueusement.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Menteur !

-Ancêtre d'une larve qui sert de tapis !

-Insulte pas Harry !

-Helga viens m'aider ! !

Helga déglutit.

-Au revoir chers lecteurs ! Mais urgence oblige... !

---------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à vous qui me lisez ! Comme l'a dit Helga, j'aimerais beaucoup votre avis sur ce chapitre, vous l'avez aimé ? Question style d'écriture etc c'était bien ?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Ca c'est ce que je met traditionellement en réponse au rewies sur un autre sites où on me répond pas mal lol Je l'ai gardé ici car il y a une explication sur le Vahala. Si vous ovuelz que je mette les autres pour les prochains chapitres, no problem, dîtes le !

Pour répondr à Elava : je viens d'écrire ce chapitre et j'ai vu ta rewiews que après. J'essayerais de décrire un peu plus Nott et Averi alors dans le prochain.

Pis pourquoi tu veux que ça soit encor plus embrouilelr dans sa tête ? Voldy est juste un génie… mégalo comme tu l'as dit lol Mais bon les mégalos sont pas tous cinglés… non ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 :

Je m'affalais avec délice dans mon grand fauteil vert. Le feu craquait allégrement dans la cheminée tandis que j'admirais et caressais la surface étonnamment lisse et brillante du Vahala. Nagini vint se lover sur mes épaules et je m'abandonnais aux souvenirs des événements précédents.

Après avoir trouvé le Vahala, j'étais sorti dans le parc de Poudlard, mes fidèles me suivant telle une escorte, Rockwood en pleine félicité. Il considéra comme un immense honneur le fait que j'appuie sur sa marque pour appeler mes autres serviteurs. 

Lorsque tous eurent transplanés, le sortilège empêchant cette pratique ayant été un peu plus tôt levé par ce cher Averi, je m'adressais alors à mes sujets depuis un endroit surélevé du parc, pour que tous me voient. Mes plus fidèles serviteurs, ceux qui avaient été avec moi dans la prise de Poudlard, se tenant derrière moi, tels des généraux et des conseillers.

-Mangemorts, déclarais-je tout d'abord, ma voix portée par le vent. Avez-vous tuer tout les Sangs-de-Bourbes et leur protecteurs dans l'enceinte de cette école ?

-Oui Sir ! avaient ils tous répondu comme si une seule âme animait leur corps.

Levant la main, je fis alors un signe à Nott. Mon serviteur hocha sa tête. Faisant bouger ses cheveux noirs semblant bleu marine à la lueur de la Lune. Il descendit de la butte où il se trouvait, sa cape noire ondulant derrière lui, et se dirigea vers la foule de Mangemorts, bien alignés en bataillon comme je les avait placés avant l'attaque. 

Lescal se tenait bien droit devant sa troupe, ses cheveux blonds longs volant dans la nuit lui donnant un air de grand héros sortant d'une bataille. Certains des membres de son escadron avaient de légères blessures, et, il y avait même une femme aux cheveux roux semblable à une crinière, qui avait une longue entaille sur la joue droite. Les Serdaigles avaient apparemment opposés de la résistance.

A la droite de Lescal, se tenait Mordius. Un homme grand, au nez crochu et au regard de faucon qu'accentuait sa frange marron tombant sur son front d'une taille impressionnante. Personne n'était blessé dans son unité. Rien de surprenant. Il n'y avait sûrement pas grand monde à éliminer à Serpentard. Quelques défenseurs des moldus tout au plus, bien que l'idée de la présence de telles raclures dans la noble maison de mon ancêtre ne me donne la nausée.

Nott passa alors devant Borinard et s'arrêta devant lui. Mon intime dépassait largement Borinard d'une tête, et les yeux noirs de Nott regardaient avec une sorte de mépris satisfait le dirigeant de l'attaque contre Gryffondor. C'est avec le plus de fierté possible que Borinard conserva la tête haute. Mes deux serviteurs s'étaient toujours détesté, et il n'y avait aucune surprise à ce que Nott tienne à humilier son éternel ennemi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il nourrissent tant de haine l'un envers l'autre. Sans doute Nott envie il à Borinard son visage qui plait à tant de femmes et ses longs cheveux blonds presque blancs. Borinard ne doit, lui, pas pouvoir supporter que Nott, avec son nez pointu, ses cheveux noirs en catogan, ses dix centimètres de plus et ses robes de sorciers lui allant toujours à merveille, ait réussi à s'attirer ma préférence. Mon serviteur aux cheveux noirs se tint encore un instant devant Borinard, faisant à haute voix un commentaire sur le nombre important de blessés dans cette troupe, puis, passa devant Gourdin. Gourdin était un petit homme aux dents pointus semblables à des crocs. Ses cheveux étaient gris et secs et il portait de travers une paire de petites lunettes qui lui donnaient un air aigri. Nott ne lui prêta aucune attention, mais, il savait que, comme les autres 'généraux' de cette attaque, il devrait suivre.

A la suite de Nott, ils montèrent sur la petite butte et se placèrent face à moi tandis que mon intime allait se placer derrière moi, à ma droite, de manière très symbolique pour faire enrager Borinard. Je notais alors que la mâchoire de ce dernier se contractait fortement, et que Rockwood lançait un regard haineux à Nott. N'était il pas mon plus fidèle serviteur ? N'était-ce pas à lui de se placer à ma droite ? Il s'abstint néanmoins de tout commentaires tandis que je demandais.

-Des difficultés ?

Me dire que oui aurait était fou, tout comme me mentir...

-Non monsieur, répondirent mes serviteurs en se tenant bien droits.

-Beaucoup de survivants ? dis-je plus lentement.

-Aucun Sang-de-bourbe ayant croisé notre chemin n'en a réchappé, affirma Lescal.

-Les effectifs de Gryffondor ont bien du diminués... des cinq sixièmes, fit Borinard avec une sorte de rictus. Très peu de Sang Purs non défenseurs des moldus dans cette maison.

-Les Serpentard sont tous intacts, répondit Mordius en remettant en place sa mèche et en levant vers moi son regard d'aigle. Tous des Sang Purs. Certains nous ont même aidés à prêter renfort à Borinard.

Je sentis Nott s'agiter derrière moi. Borinard avait eu besoin de renforts ? Une idée à noter pour critiquer mon serviteur devait sûrement penser Nott en se frottant intérieurement les mains de cette bonne nouvelle.

-Presque plus de Pouffsoufle, dit simplement Gourdin. Que des enfants de moldus là-bas. Les rares Sang Purs présents les défendaient.

-Bien, bien, fis-je lentement en pivotant sur moi-même, leur tournant le dos pour voir mes intimes. Vous pouvez retourner avec les autres.

Mes serviteurs s'inclinèrent et redescendirent la butte dans mon dos. Je regardais chacun de mes intimes. D'abord venaient les Malefoy. Le père et le fils aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre que deux inconnus. Mais il faut dire que dans cette famille, les seuls traits communs étaient ceux physique et le fait que l'attachement affectueux père-fils était inexistant. Ainsi, les deux blonds avaient beau faire presque la même taille, avoir le même nez et air méprisant, la même riche robe vert Serpentard, ils attachaient sans doute plus d'importance à leur coiffure que l'un à l'autre. Juste à côté d'eux se tenait Averi. Presque aussi grand que moi, dépassant donc les Malefoy d'une bonne tête, les cheveux d'un noir imperméable de mon serviteur constataient avec force avec ceux des Malefoy. Les yeux verts d'Averi même étaient en opposition avec la teinte grise de ceux du père et fils d'à côté. Venait ensuite Angela, la touche féminine, qui paraissait très petite au milieu de tout ces grands hommes, mais, qui, était en fait de taille de à fait normale. Elle lissa sa robe rogue et noire et rajusta sa cape assorties aux encoches argentés, ses yeux bleus suivant avec précision les mouvements de ses mains tandis que ses cheveux mi-longs noirs et bouclés lui tombait des épaules. A ses côtés, Nott l'observait, non sans intérêt. A côté de lui, Rosier habillé avec une robe noire, passait sa main dans ses cheveux grissonant en scrutant les torupes de ses yeux perçant. Je me penchais entre mes trois mangemorts, et leur murmurait à l'oreille des ordres spéciaux. Hochant la tête, ils partirent en descendant de l'autre côté de la colline. Trouver Dumbledore était maintenant leur nouvelle tâche. Je me tournais alors vers le dernier restant. Rockwood. Grand, brun, cheveux en bataille, mon serviteur se tenait comme un soldat dans une inspection, mais il ne pouvait néanmoins cacher sa satisfaction. Je m'arrêtais un instant devant lui, puis lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de repartir. 

Il y avait un tas inerte. De loin, on ne le remarquait même pas, il se fondait dans l'herbe. D'un peu plus près, on aurait dit un amas de tissus et de chiffons. Je levais ma baguette, et le 'tas' s'envola. C'était Potter. L'exposant à la foule, je commençais alors :

-Voyez Harry Potter !  Je sais que certains d'entre vous doutaient... je sais que vous pensiez que le fait de ne pas avoir tuer cet homme était une erreur et qu'il pourrait me renverser ! Maintenant, voyez Poudlard !

J'étendis la main vers le château qui fumait, comme un village incendié après un massacre.

-Je sais aussi, qu'il y en a encore plus parmis vous qui pensiez que jamais nous ne pourrions prendre cette forteresse ! 

Sur quoi, je fis retomber Potter à terre dans un grand fracas.

-Qui ose encore douter ici ? Maintenant que j'ai ici cette larve amorphe à mes pieds...

Je donnais d'ailleurs un violent coup à mon ennemi à terre.

-...et la bâtisse de l'ennemi récupérée ! Qui peut encore douter ?

Je scrutais les visages de mes serviteurs un à un quand, soudain, je vis du doute.

-Toi ! ordonnais-je à un petit homme frêle aux cheveux gras. Toi ! Approche ! 

L'homme sortit des rangs, appréhensif, et s'avança vers moi.

-Toi, continuais-je une fois qu'il fut en face de moi. Toi tu ose encore douter... ! Tu OSE, fis-je tout en scrutant ses pensées, douter que je puisse devenir immortel, exact ?

L'homme hésita un instant, tremblant, ne sachant que dire.

-Allons, dis-je d'un air de maître d'école, dis la vérité à ton maître.

L'homme déglutit.

-Oui, c'est vrai maître... pardonnez-moi...

-ENDOLORIS !

Il y avait à présent deux corps à mes pieds. Je levais les yeux vers la foule et annonçais.

-Ne doutez plus jamais.

Sortant de ma poche l'objet, je le prit dans mes deux mains et l'élevais en l'air. A la vue du Vahala, certains tremblèrent, d'autres tombèrent à genoux tandis que d'autres avaient les yeux baignés de larmes.

-Maître, maître, gémit l'homme à mes pieds en embrassant ma robe et en levant vers moi ses yeux où je lisais une considération déïfique envers moi, je ne douterais plus jamais.

Je m'étirais dans mon fauteil et posais ma main sur la tête de Nagini que je carressais. Les yeux de mon serpent se fermaient avec plaisir à chaque caresse, tel un chat.

-Oui Nagini, murmurais-je tout en comtemplant leVahala que je tenais dans mon autre main. Quelle merveilleuse soirée…

***************************************************************************

Fin du Chapitre 12 : Souvenirs du Clair de Lune

***************************************************************************

Un fauteil vert était installé devant une cheminée qui craquait allégrement. Soudain, un bras tendu apparu par dessus le dossier. Salazard Serpentard s'étirait paressement. Levant sa baguette magique, il fit apparaître un repose-pied, prit le journal et s'allongea pour lire. Il pouvait bien se le permettre après tout. Goderic et les autres étaient sortit, ils ne risquaient donc pas de le voir ainsi et de le traiter de 'lézard parresseux' comme se plaisait à l'apeller Goderic.

Mais la tranquillité n'est jamais faite pour durer… un hibou entra soudain par la fenêtre entrouverte et vint se poser sur l'accoudoire du fauteil de Salazard, le gênant dans sa lecture.

-Dégages, ordonna Salazard. Je lis.

Mais le hibou ne bougea pas et continua de le fixer de ces grands yeux jaunes en tendant la patte.

Salazard leva les yeux au ciel et prit la lettre rose attachée à la patte du volatile. Une lettre avec un…cœur ! 

Le fondateur regarda avec soupson l'enveloppe puis le hibou.

-C'est une blague ? demanda il simplement.

Le hibou fit non de la tête puis s'envola. Salazard reste un instant sans bouger. Etait-ce la une sombre farce de Goderic ?

Il effleura la lettre un moment, puis l'ouvrit. Une odeur de parfum se répendit alors autour de lui. Un parfum… _féminin_ !

Fronçant les sourcils, le fondateur de la maison Serpentard déplia une lettre rose.

« Cher Salazard,

Comment allez-vous ? C'est Lumos.Nocturne. J'écris cette lettre pour vous demandez si vous ne voudriez pas qu'on se voye, dans un p'tit resto tranquil… répondez-moi vite !

Votre Lumos »

-Elle m'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! s'écria Salazard en faisant en l'air un bond de trois mètres tout en affichant un sourire énorme.

Soudain, trois sillouhettes surgirent par la porte d'à côté, et l'une d'elle prit une foto avec un appareil instantané. Un carré noir sorti de l'appareil, et le paparazi le leva en criant :

-YEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeees !! On l'a notre preuve les filles !

Helga Pouffssoufle et Rowenna Serdaigle se préssèrent contre Goderic Gryffondore, le paparazi, pour voir le résultat.

-Q'ouïs-je ? fit Salazard en perdant son soudain enthousiasme.

-Notre lettre t'as bien eu n'est-ce pas vieux lézard paresseux ? fit Goderic avec un air étonnament satisfait au visage. Et maintenant, on a la PREUVE que cette écrivain t'as fait perdre la boule ! Regarde la tête que tu faisais !

Salazard comtempla avec une grimace la foto animée de lui qui sautais partout dans son cadre en serrant la lettre rose avec extase.Serpentard devint très pâle, puis il vira au rouge et se mit à trépigner.

-Tu es horrible Goderic ! Jouer avec mes sentiments ! Mais elle m'aime ! Je le sais ! Elle m'aime !!

-On l'amène à Sainte-Mangouste ? suggèra Helga en citant le nom de l'hôpital des sorciers.

-Je crois que y'en a bien besoin, affirma Rowenna.

C'était Goderic qui était en extase. Salazard allait être enfermé à Sainte Mangouste !

-Yes !! s'écria il en sautant de joie comme Salazard un peu plutôt.

Celui-ci ne manqua pas l'aubaine et le fotographia en plein bond.

-Et moi, j'ai pa reuve qu'il veut ma peau ! Vous avez vu comme il est heureux à l'idée que je soit enfermé !?

-C'est pour ton bien Salazard…ammorça calmement Rowenna en posant une main apasante sur son bras.

-Mais il a pas tort, Goderic aurait iben besoin de se faire désintoxiqué lui aussi, nota Helga dans une posture de reflexion.

Cette remarque coupa net Goderic.

-Pardon ?? rugit il.

Une chouette effraie entra alors par la fenêtre et vint se poser sur la grande table de bois au milieu de la pièce. Rowenna se saisit de la lettre et déchira l'enveloppe.

-C'est de la.phylo, annonça elle.

-LUMOS.NOCTURNE !!

-« Chers fondateurs », commença elle sans se soucier de la réaction de Salazard « Coucou à Salazard et bien le Bonsoir ! Voici les traditionnelles réponses aux commentaires que je vous joint… »

Salazard se rua sur la feuille restée dans l'envellope.

-«… Et donc voilà ! Je vous laissez travailler ! ^^ Au revoir et bonnes bises à Salazard ) » Bon, annonça Helga en repliant la lettre. Au boulot !

-Attend ! fis Goderic en prenant la lettre. Il dois y avoir autre chose…

-Quoi dont ? interrogea Rowenna.

-J'ai posé une question à la.phylo…

-Ca me rappel, fis Helga, une main sur le menton, on ne sait toujours pas quelle question Salzard lui a posé…

-C'était l'objet de ma question.

Tout les regards se tournèrent lentement vers Salazard. Il avait deux papiers dans les mains. L'un où il était clairement écrit 'Réponse aux Commentaires' et l'autre… 'Pour Goderic'

-Donne-moi-ça !!! rugit il en se jetant sur Salazard.

-Jamais !! hurla Salazard en jetant le papier au feu. Personne ne doit savoir !!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !! 

Goderic stoppa net. Le papier se consummait dans les flammes.

-JE VAIS TE TUER !!! hurla le fondateur de la maison Gryffondor en serrant le cou de Salazard.

-Bon heu Rowenna, fis Helga. Je te laisse t'occuper d'eux. Je répond aux commentaires.

Mme Serdaigle hocha la tête et parti en direction des deux hommes tandis que Helga rammasssait le papier des commentaires tombé à terre.

-La.phylo tient tout d'abord a expliquer : le mot rewiews vient de fanfiction.net. C'est le nom donné aux commenaires là-bas. Quand aux feux de l'amour… elle envisage de plsu en plus cette possibilité ! Les 'lol' dans nos conversations sont ici employés pour symboliser nos petits rires. Pour Elava qui voulait qu'on dévellope un peu plus les personanges d'Averi et Nott, l'auteur a essayer de les présenter un petit peu ici. Certes pour le caractère d'Averi il y en a peu, mais bon, ça viendra…La.phylo ajoute aussi un grand merci à kissweb dont le commenaire lui a fait chaud au cœur, et à kaccio pour ses remarques éclairées... et au fait, le coup des postillons ba… la phylo dit : *sifflote*… Donc voilà, je vous laisse car ud peu que je vois de la batailles entre les trois autres fondateurs, Rowenna va finir dans la cheminée ! Bonne lecture !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Depuis quelques minutes déjà, je m'égarais dans mes pensées, la main gauche caressant machinalement Nagini mi-enroulé sur mon bras, mi lové sur l'accoudoir du fauteil. Mon regard restait fixé sur le Vahala tenu par ma main droite. La lumière était si forte que lorsque je détournais enfin les yeux, la pièce me sembla plongée dans le noir, malgré les chandeliers accrochés aux murs et les fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur où mes Mangemorts festoyaient. Je soupirais un instant et reportais mon attention sur la sphère d'or. Depuis combien de temps la cherchais-je en vain ? Depuis combien d'années la désirais-je, pour ne l'avoir enfin trouvée qu'aujourd'hui ?

Je me levais, lentement. Nagini glissa doucement de mon bras et vint se placer entièrement sur l'accoudoir. Après avoir jeter un regard à mon serpent qui, apparemment, se préparait à s'endormir, je me dirigeais vers le petit bureau en bois très simple qui se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la pièce. D'un mouvement de la main, j'allumais la bougie dessus, et d'une autre agitation de ma baguette, je fis apparaître un petite clé de fer. Elle était si petite, que la flamme de la bougie paraissait grande à côté d'elle.

Pendant un court instant, je jouais avec le minuscule objet de métal, en observant au passage la si étonnante finesse de mes doigts et la froide couleur blanche de mes mains. Il faut dire, que je n'aime pas vraiment me bronzer, l'atmosphère de mon manoir me plaisant bien plus, et le confort de mon fauteil étant bien plus propice à la réflexion et à l'élaboration de mes plans qu'une chaise en plastique avec un aveuglant soleil dans les yeux.

J'introduisit la clé dans l'unique tiroir du bureau, et la tournais. Il y eut un léger cliquetis, et j'ouvrit le tiroir. Il ne contenait qu'une seule chose, mais ô combien précieuse !

Je prit avec émotion le parchemin jauni et en effleurait la surface. Tant de temps j'avais passé à déchiffré l'étrange langage dont il était recouvert... un savant mélange de runes anciennes et de vieux latin, le sens de tout cela étant écrit sybillienement qui plus est. Mais j'en avait trouvé le sens... Il disait comment se rendre en un lieu magique où était censé se trouver « une source de pouvoir si puissance qu'elle rend immortelle » ainsi disait le texte. Le Vahala. Je fermais les yeux un court instant. Des fragments de souvenirs vinrent alors m'envahir soudainement.

Un jardin merveilleux et luxuriant ressemblant plutôt d'ailleurs à une forêt. Un éclat de rire cristallin. Un sortilège lancé. Deux yeux semblables à des noisettes. « Ramenez-moi le Vahala »

Je vacillais sous le choc et manquais de tomber. Ramenez-moi le Vahala...

Intrigué, l'esprit empli de question, je retournais m'asseoir. Instinctivement, je me remis à caresser Nagini. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que j'analyse. 

Je prit une longue inspiration et fixait le feu de la cheminée sans même le voir, sourcils froncés. Le jardin... ca n'était autre que le lieu merveilleux où le parchemin prétendait que se trouvait la source capable de me rendre immortel. Source, dont j'appris grâce à la seule créature vivant dans ce jardin, qu'on la nommait le Vahala. Cette créature... dangereuse, immortelle, elle qui possédait ses yeux noisettes et ce rire cristallin... elle qui était immunisée contre tout sortilège tellement elle faisait corps avec la magie... elle qui m'avait dit de lui ramener le Vahala dont elle était la gardienne pour l'avoir autrefois utilisée, étant ainsi devenue immortelle. « Ramenez-moi le Vahala »

Je frissonnais. Encore une fois, j'avais eu l'impression de non pas simplement me souvenir de sa phrase, mais de l'entendre. « Ramenez-moi le Vahala, et je vous dirais comment devenir immortel »

Je me levais brusquement, baguette en main, respiration agitée et sourcils si foncés que mes yeux rouges devait à peine se voir.

-Ca suffit, sifflais-je tout bas. 

J'étais le plus puissant mage noir que la terre ait jamais portée, et j'étais angoissé à cause d'un vulgaire souvenir ! 

A grands pas, mécontent, j'allais me placer devant mon miroir, près de la double porte en bois de la pièce.

Je fermais les yeux tentais de me calmer, mes poings serrés appliqués contre mes paupières clauses. Lorsque je les rouvrais, je prit le parti de m'observer pour me détendre. Ma vue de face ne me plaisait guère. Mon visage, en plus d'être squelettique (ce qui en soit ne me gênait pas), était creusé par l'usure du temps. Je passais ma main sur mes rides. Après tout, oui, j'était vieux... mais quand je serais immortel, je développerais mes pouvoirs, j'aurais tout le temps pour les poussés à l'extrême, et je pourrais rendre à mon visage un aspect plus jeune. Je tournais légèrement ma tête de côté et observais mes yeux, qui, eux, ne changeaient jamais. Depuis l'âge de trente ans, il était ainsi. Mes pouvoirs c'étaient développés, et je possédais depuis cette époque un don plus accru qu'auparavant. Celui de lire l'esprit des gens, connaître leur sentiments, ressentir leur peur... et m'en délecter.

« Les yeux du juge... » songeais-je. Le juge de ceux qui doivent servir et survivre ou mourir. Je sourit à cette image, et pu observer que par ce geste mes lèvres quasi inexistantes était semblables à un simple trait fin.

Cette observation  de moi avait sorti de mes pensées la forêt et sa dangereuse créature, mais les bonnes choses ne durent jamais bien longtemps. Je fis un bond de trois mètres en arrière en revoyant le visage de la créature, ces yeux noisettes brillants presque plongés dans les miens. « Ramenez-moi le Vahala »

Ce n'est qu'un souvenir... un simple souvenir étonnamment agaçant ! « Tu essayes de t'en persuader oui... » susurra une des moitiés de mon esprit. En réplique à cela, l'autre moitié lança un violent endoloris à l'autre pour faire taire cette mauvaise langue. 

Je me laissais tomber dans mon fauteil que j'avais rejoins et regardais le Vahala. En fait, je ne l'avais pas lâché un seul instant... Je l'approchais un peu plus près de mes yeux, et je me souvins encore du visage de la créature, et de sa voix encore plus nettement, mais surtout, de ces yeux noisettes. « Ramenez-moi le Vahala »

-C'est toi, murmurais-je à l'objet en jouant avec, c'est toi qui me fait me rappeler, petite chose ?

« Ramenez-moi le Vahala sir, et je vous direz comment devenir immortel »

Avec un soupir je rangeais l'objet dans la poche gauche de ma robe de sorcier. Comme quoi, la petite partie stupide de mon esprit avait bien mérité son endoloris ! Aucun être humain ne pouvait contrôler mon esprit. Ce n'était que le Vahala, qui réclamait le retour à sa gardienne.

Je songeais alors, et si je ne rapportais pas le Vahala ? Tout de suite, le fait que ce dernier me harcèlerait de pareils souvenirs me vint à l'esprit. Ensuite, je me rappelais d'une de mes discussion avec l'être de la forêt merveilleuse : 

« Alors, il me suffirait de posséder le Vahala pour devenir immortel ? »

« Non. Posséder le Vahala, le tenir dans sa main, ne vous rend pas immortel. Disons juste... invincible en un sens. Mais juste à la magie. Un peu comme un bouclier vous protégeant des sorts mortels»

« Mais alors, comment devient on réellement immortel ? »

« Ramenez-moi le Vahala qui m'a été ravi il y a tant d'années, et je vous le direz »

Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans mon fauteil. Elle me disait absolument tout ce que je voulais savoir et c'était confiée à moi sur bien des points, mais la seule chose que je voulais vraiment, elle refusait de me la donner !

« Pourquoi dois-je vous le ramener ? Vous êtes déjà immortelle... »

« Je le garde, c'est le prix à payer pour moi. Je suis la première et la seule immortelle. Pour pouvoir voir les siècles passés sur moi sans effet, j'ai du libérer l'énergie magique et la matérialisée irréversiblement sous la forme du Vahala. Le prix à payer pour cela est ainsi : protéger cette source magique, car maintenant qu'elle est matérialisée, n'importe qui peut en disposer, ce que je n'aurais jamais du permettre. »

Par devoir, voilà pourquoi elle faisait tous ça. Par un devoir moral qu'elle s'imposait à elle-même. Sûrement qu'elle se serait bien entendu avec ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Mais enfin, après tout, sous cette apparence de vertu, peut-être se disait-elle qu'il valait mieux avoir le pouvoir avec soi que de le laisser à porter de tout le monde. Le tout le monde pouvant alors s'en servir et la dominer. 

Je chassais cette pensée d'un geste de la main. Non. Cet être, même si j'en étais sûr, y avait sûrement songé, faisait cela par moralité, j'en étais plus que convaincu.

Appuyant ma tête sur ma main, et me rappelant de la suite de la discussion, je songeais alors que cet être, pourtant d'une puissance inimaginable, était terriblement stupide.

« Mais, comment avez-vous pu perdre le Vahala ? »

« J'étais sortie voir le monde du dehors, suivre les événements et voir si la langue avait évoluée avec le temps pour l'apprendre. Quand je suis revenue ici, le Vahala avait disparu, on l'avait ravi à ce jardin auquel il appartient. »

Il faut quand même être bête pour laisser la source absolue du pouvoir dans une vulgaire forêt sans aucune protection, songeais-je en me relevant.

Je m'étirais et d'un geste de baguette fit apparaître un verre d'eau que j'engloutis. Le faisant disparaître, j'observais la bosse formée par la Vahala dans ma poche, et en sortais l'objet de pouvoir qui répandis de nouveau sa lumière dans la pièce.

-J'éspère que tu es contente, petite chose, dis-je à la sphère que je tenais à hauteur de mes yeux. Je te ramène chez ta gardienne.

« Merci » dit dans ma tête une voix cristalline que je ne tardais pas à identifier comme étant un autre souvenir. Décidément, qu'est-ce que je détestais les moyens de communications de ce Vahala...

***************************************************************************

**Fin du chapitre 13 :** Retour aux sources

***************************************************************************


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que je marchais en vain entre les arbres hauts et verdoyants. Dix minutes avec pour seuls sons audibles ma respiration et le bruit de mes bottes écrasant l'herbe. Je songeais alors qu'il était heureux que j'ai prévenu Rockwood que j'allais sortir un moment. Quelles auraient été les réactions de mes fidèles si, voulant me parler un moment, il avaient trouvé la pièce vide, ne sachant pas ce qui était arrivé à leur maître ?

Ma patience avait des limites... qui venaient d'être très largement franchies ! Cela faisait près de 50 ans que j'attendais le moment où je reviendrais avec le Vahala et où je saurais enfin comment devenir immortel, et là, si près du but, la seule personne possédant la réponse à mon désir était introuvable.

Avec un cri de rage je lançais un violent coup de pied dans une fleur et m'assis avec dépit à côté du parterre fleuri d'où provenait d'ailleurs la victime de ma botte. Sortant le Vahala de ma poche, je fixais alors la petite sphère et lui criais dessus.

-Tu ne pourrait pas m'indiquer où elle est à tout hasard ? Non bien sûr ! Tu ne sert à rien !

« Elle arrive, maître »

-J'aime mieux ça ! fis-je un peu plus calme en ayant soudainement entendu grâce au Vahala cette phrase de Rockwood qu'il avait prononcé il y a déjà quelques années. C'était lors de l'initiation d'Angela. Elle était arrivée peu après.

Je rangeais l'objet dans ma poche tout en me demandant si c'était le 'elle arrive' ou le 'maître' qui m'avait le plus calmé, et me décidais à attendre en résistant furieusement à l'envie de lancer un Incendio sur toutes ces fleurs. Préférant lever les yeux au ciel pour résister à la tentation, je fus alors aveuglé par le Soleil. Décidément, cet endroit avait tout pour m'énerver !

Un bruit de feuillage agité et une branche qui craque me sortirent de mes pensées, et je brandis ma baguette.

Une jeune fille se tenait devant moi. On lui aurait aisément donné entre 16 et 18 ans au premier regard, mais quand on saisissait son regard, on y voyait une lueur de sagesse et d'expérience acquises par les années. Elle inclina la tête de côté, faisant onduler des cheveux bruns lisses si longs qu'ils descendaient au niveau de ses genoux. Et elle n'était pas petite, loin de là. Elle était même un peu plus grande que la moyenne. 

Je me relevais et son regard me suivi. Plus petite que moi. Sans surprise : personne n'est plus grand que moi.

Elle cligna des yeux, et me jugea du regard. Elle plissait les yeux, comme cherchant à se souvenir d'une personne qu'elle aurait vu il y a bien longtemps. Son habillement était léger, mais très décent, et elle portait de grandes bottes noires montant au niveau de ses genoux. En apparence, elle ressemblait à une simple belle jeune fille. En apparence...

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda elle d'une voix cristalline.

-Vous ne vous souvenez plus de moi, mais je me rappel très bien de vous, dis-je lentement. Vous n'avez pas changer...

Elle cligna des yeux - des yeux noisettes- et dit avec un léger étonnement.

-Messire Voldemort ?

-Lord, corrigeais-je en me raidissant.

Quand perdrait elle enfin cette détestable habitude de m'appeler 'Messire' ?

Elle sourit, et son sourire se mua très vite en un grand rire cristallin faisant penser à de l'eau qui ruisselle.

-Oh mon dieu ! Vous avez pris un sacré coup de vieux messire !

Je soupirais avec exaspération et dit sur un ton de reproche.

-Si vous m'aviez dit comment devenir immortel je ne serais sûrement pas comme ça.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et perdit son sourire en un éclair.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je ne vous le dirais que si vous m'apportez le Vahala. Inutile de recommencer à essayer de savoir en usant d'une autre méthode...

La sale petite peste ! Dangereuse créature ! Je la haïssais ! Sous son apparence de jeune fille sans défense, elle était bien plus... L'allusion à mes précédentes tentatives était à coup sûr pour me remettre à ma place... j'avais autrefois essayer de lui jeter des sortilèges... aucun n'avait eu d'effet ! J'avais alors essayé d'user de la force manuelle...la riposte fut des plus douloureuse ! Sa magie était très développée, et j'étais sûr que même si j'avais amener mes Mangemorts avec moi, elle aurait pu tous nous mettre hors jeu.

-... à moins, continua elle, que vous n'ayez encore envie d'examiner le sol de très très près. Ou alors que vous vous plaisiez à brouter de l'herbe tel une vache...

Jurant intérieurement sur la tête de Salazard Serpentard que je la tuerais, ou à défaut – vu qu'elle était immortelle- de la torturer atrocement, j'inspirais profondément, me forçant à me calmer.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention, me forçais-je à articuler le plus calmement possible.

J'avais oublié comme il m'était pénible d'être devant cette fille...

-Tant mieux, dit elle en retrouvant son sourire. Voulez vous jouer ? J'arrive à invoquer des fées, et depuis quelques années, j'ai même pu faire des satyres ! On pourrait faire un grand amusement à nous tous ! La forêt est très grande et c'est un merveilleux terrain de jeux !

-Pourquoi une personne aussi âgée que vous pense elle si souvent à jouer ?

Cette question tourmentait mon esprit depuis déjà si longtemps que je n'avais pu résister à la tentation de la posée. 

-Lorsque je suis devenue immortelle, j'avais près de 16 ans il me semble... et à mon époque, à cet âge, on été considéré comme adulte. Mon enfance ayant été passée à l'étude de la magie avec mon maître : Loriel, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup m'amuser... Je rattrape le temps perdu en un sens ! A quoi cela sert il d'être immortel si on ne s'amuse pas ? Vous voulez jouer ? répéta elle de sa voix guillerette. 

Je me fermais les yeux pour éviter qu'elle ne me voit les lever au ciel. Ce n'était pas le moment de m'énerver, j'allais lui rendre son Vahala, il fallait être le plus poli possible si je voulais qu'elle me dise rapidement ce que je voulais savoir.

-Vous savez très bien Ellena, que je ne viens jamais pour jouer, fis-je avec un sourire si crispé que mes mâchoires en souffraient.

Soupirant, elle répondit.

-Oui, vous passez votre temps à la quête du pouvoir... En passant, quel plaisir vous a procurer l'attaque de Poudlard et la torture de ce pauvre vieillard ?

Je reculais sous le choc de ces phrases. La confusion naissait en moi. Comment savait elle ?  Quelqu'un était sûrement venu lui parler... Dumbledore à n'en pas douter ! Comment et pourquoi, je n'en savais rien mais à coup sûr ce vieux hibou gâteux allait avoir fourré son nez dans mes plans. Alors que j'allais répondre, elle dit.

-Ma magie est encore plus développée. Je peux voir dans le présent et dans le passé... j'ai aussi acquis les 'yeux du juge' comme vous les qualifiez vous-même, bien que mes yeux à moi ne soient pas devenus comme les votre...

J'eus un frisson. Elle n'était plus seulement dangereuse maintenant, mais LE danger. Pire que Potter le seul capable de me tuer, où que Dumbledore qui avait le pouvoir de me rivaliser, il y avait maintenant elle qui pouvait lire mes pensées et contre qui je ne pouvais absolument rien.

-Horrible, n'est-ce pas, dit-elle doucement. Cette sensation d'impuissance...

Frémissant de rage et de colère, je décidais de couper court à la conversation.

-J'ai le Vahala, déclarais-je froidement.

Aussitôt son expression changea, et plus que jamais on aurait dit une enfant attendant un cadeau.

-Vrai ? Où est il ? Donnez le moi ! Donnez le moi messire ! 

Elle s'avança vers moi et ses mains se mirent à chercher les poches de ma robe. Comment cette créature, ce furoncle, osait elle me toucher ? 

-Bas les pattes ! intimais-je en repoussant d'une main ces bras et en levant l'index d'un air menaçant de l'autre.

Elle se recula et se mit à attendre sagement que je le lui donne. Je brûlais d'envie de lui dire sa réplique... « Horrible n'est-ce pas d'être impuissante ? ». Mais je savais bien qu'en un claquement de doigt elle pouvait me le ravir.

Je sortit lentement le Vahala de ma poche. Elle le regarda avec un immense sourire et tendis la main.

« Donnez-le moi messire ! » Le Vahala lui-même réclamait le retour aux mains de sa gardienne.

-Promettez, dis-je en reculant ma main tandis qu'elle avançait la sienne, que quand vous l'aurez vous me direz ce que je veux savoir.

Il me fallait une garantie. Ellena était bien trop vertueuse pour ne pas tenir une promesse, je le savais... et elle aussi.

-Je promet messire ! répondit elle en continuant de rapprocher sa main.

Je déposais alors l'objet dans sa petite main et ses doigts fins aux ongles courts se refermèrent dessus. Elle ne se laissait pas pousser ses ongles. Ca la gênait, disait elle. Je songeais alors en la voyant serrer contre elle le Vahala comme son enfant retrouvé, que je savais étonnamment de choses sur elle. Plus même, que sur certain de mes serviteurs...

-Vous savez, dit elle en me coupant dans mes pensées. Je vous aurez cru mort depuis bien longtemps si je n'avais pas su que vous aviez ressusciter... 

-Vous devriez croire un peu plus en mon pouvoir, fis-je avec une pointe d'arrogance.

-Quel âge cela vous fait il ? poursuivit elle. 90 ans ?

Je me raidis, vexé. Elle n'était pas loin du but en plus...

-Cela fera 96 ans en octobre... Et vous ?

La question semblait être une vraie colle pour être. Le regard dans le vague, elle s'assis lentement à terre, les lèvres entrouverte, semblant hésiter sur sa réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit elle enfin après un moment. Cela fait si longtemps... Je crois que j'ai aux alentours de 1560 ans...

Une sorte de tristesse que je ne comprenais pas –et dont je me fichais - perçait dans sa voix.

-Hey ! Dites, fit elle d'un ton un peu plus joyeux. En fait ça fait 50 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu !

-Cela est bien peu, dis-je en ramenant la conversation sur le sujet qui m'intéressait, pour une vie immortelle.

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

-Et il y a bien peu de gens que l'on revoit, dans une vie immortelle, fit elle.

Je pus voir des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Aurais-je trouvé le point sensible ? Mais je  songeais alors en même temps... mes serviteurs ! Tous allaient mourir, j'allais perdre mes fidèles... dommage. Mais il n'était pas question que d'autres soient immortels. Ne jamais donner trop de pouvoir aux autres, telle était la règle d'or pour devenir le plus puissant des mages noirs.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main et renifla puis pris une profonde inspiration et me regarda dans les yeux.

-Personne ne mérite de perdre ceux qu'il aime...

Tout de suite je pensais à Potter et sourit sadiquement à la peine que ça avait du lui coûter de voir mourir tous ceux qu'il aimait.

-Vous pourriez devenir immortel sans regret, dit elle, semblant lire en moi. Vous n'aimez personne...

-Seuls les imbéciles éprouvent des sentiments d'amour, dis-je à mi-voix.

Le sujet commençait à trop dériver à mon goût. Les sentiments et les plaintes des immortels n'étaient pas vraiment le genre de choses que je me plaisais à écouter.

-Vous avez promis de me dire comment me rendre immortel, rappelais-je en faisant un pas en avant.

-Oh oui, certes, fit elle en se massant le front, mais n'auriez-vous pas omis une chose ?

Je haussais un sourcil. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi puissante j'aurais pu tenter de sonder son esprit pour trouver ce à quoi elle pensait, mais, ne le pouvant, je du encore une fois me rabaisser à quémander des réponses. 

-Que suis-je censé avoir oublié ?

-La prophétie, dit elle dans un murmure. 

Cette immortelle était aussi sybillienne que ces fichues prophéties qu'elle nommait ! Quel était dont le lien entre mon immortalité et la prophétie ?

-« L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » dit elle, citant un extrait parlant de moi et de Potter. Vous vous en rappelez ? Cela ne fait pas si longtemps que vous la connaissez dans son intégralité, vous devez l'avoir encore en mémoire...

Je plissais les yeux et réfléchissais. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout m'apparu soudain très clairement.

-Je ne pourrais devenir immortel que si je tue Potter ! réalisais-je en frappant l'intérieur de ma main gauche de mon poing droit.

Faisant demi-tour, je me préparais à repartir et à achever cette raclure gryffondorienne.

-Je reviens, dis-je à Ellena dont le regard continuait de me sonder. Dès que j'en ai fini avec Potter vous me rendrez immortel.

Avec un petit sourire amer elle fit un signe de dénégation et déclara qu'elle n'avait jamais promis de me rendre immortel, juste de me dire ce que je voulais savoir.

-Alors je me rendrais immortel seul, fis-je dans un sifflement de serpent.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

-Comme si vous le pouviez... Amenez celui qui est dans la prophétie ici... vivant bien sûr... Harry Potter, amenez-le moi... !

-Oh, fis-je en me redressant et en la regardant de haut, et pourquoi je ferais cela ?

Les poings sur les hanches, je l'observais alors ricaner.

-Vous avez plutôt intérêt si vous voulez devenir immortel ! fit elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Ce que je la haïssais ! C'est ce genre de remarques qui m'aurait donné envie de lui balancer une douzaine d'endoloris... mais à défaut de la réussite de tels sorts, je me serais contenté de lui enfoncer des fourchettes dans la gorge ! Ah Salazard ! Pourquoi les fourchettes ne poussent elles pas dans l'herbe ?

-Votre cas est très spécial, continua elle. Cela vient de m'apparaître très clairement. La prophétie vous liant à Potter n'est qu'une partie visible de l'iceberg... mais je vous expliquerez tout quand il sera là.

-Et si je ne veut pas l'amener et que je le tue ? fis-je sur un ton de défi. Vous serez bien avancée ! Dîtes-moi ce que je veux savoir MAINTENANT !

-A vous de voir, fit elle en haussant les épaules d'un ton très calme, si vous préférez l'immortalité ou... rien ! Personnellement, que vous tuiez Potter ne change rien pour moi, je ne l'ai même jamais rencontré.

Ce calme agaçant ! Elle commençait à ressembler beaucoup trop à Dumbledore dans ses manières. Je fut soudain pris d'un doute affreux...

-Et votre promesse ? fis-je lentement.

-Les promesses n'engagent que les idiots qui les écoutent, répondit elle tout aussi calmement que si nous buvions un verre.

Trois fourchettes de plus pour elle.

-Néanmoins, continua elle en se retournant et en commençant à partir vers les profondeurs du jardin, je ne m'abaisserais pas à votre niveau et tiendrais ma parole. Si vous amenez Potter, bien sûr...

-Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, sifflais-je, rageur, les poings si serrés que je sentais mes ongles me percer la chair.

L'impuissance face à cette gamine m'énervait au moins autant que les fois où Potter m'avait échappé.

-Certes, concéda elle en pivotant et en me jetant un dernier regard. Mais vous n'y pouvez absolument rien messire.

Ô Salazard ! Mes pouvoirs pour une fourchette, rien qu'une ! 

***************************************************************************

**Fin du chapitre 14** : La Créature

***************************************************************************

N'hésitez pas à Rewiewer !


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 :

Furieux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour me décrire en cet instant. 

Je poussais avec tant de violence la double porte menant à mon salon que celle-ci cogna brutalement contre le mur. 

Je m'en fichais. Avec furie, je m'assit dans mon grand fauteil vert, les doigts de ma main droites frappant furieusement l'accoudoir tandis que Nagini commençait à grimper sur mes épaules en passant par mon autre bras.

Devant moi, le feu craquait calmement, ne se souciant ce rien d'autre que de brûler…

Tout comme cette fille qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et à me pourrir la vie !

J'entendis les portes derrière moi grincer. Quelqu'un entrait.

-Maître… ? demanda timidement la voix de Rockwood.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais trop énervé pour ça. Je n'avais pas besoin de discuter, il me fallait réfléchir ! Il y avait à coup sûr un moyen de ne pas livrer Harry Potter à Ellena, tout en me rendant immortel…

-Maître… ? répéta Rockwood que j'entendais avancer à pas prudents. Vous allez bien ? 

Trop c'est trop.

-Non ça ne va pas ! hurlais-je en me levant et en me retournant furieusement vers lui. Comment voudrais-tu que ça aille ?

Rockwood recula, terrifié. C'est en le voyant ainsi, acculé contre le mur, que je pris conscience de mon emportement. Je me forçais à me calmer et allais me rasseoir. Un homme énervé pense mal, je le savais pourtant très bien. J'en usais toujours ainsi pour déstabiliser mes ennemis : les faire perdre leur sang froid, ils réagissaient mal et je gagnais. Cette petite garce faisait la même chose avec moi ! Me calmer… me calmer…

J'entendis Rockwood approcher. Il ne pouvait dont pas me laisser réfléchir 30 secondes ?! J'ouvris la bouche pour lui ordonner de partir, mais une parcelle de mon esprit me retient.

-Rockwood, murmurais-je tout en écoutant mon esprit, prend dont un siège, et assieds toi…

Mon serviteur fut surpris, mais obéi néanmoins et vint poser une chaise près de mon fauteil.

Tout en fixant le feu et tentant de me calmer, je lui racontais tout. Tout sur Ellena, le Vahala et notre visite. Si moi je ne pouvais plus penser car le seul fait de nommer Ellena me mettais hors de moi, Rockwood lui, mon plus brillant et plus fidèle serviteur le pouvait toujours.

-Une idée ? demandais-je sans cesser de fixer l'âtre des yeux.

Rockwood réfléchis un instant.

-Si je lui emmène Harry Potter, dis-je tandis qu'il continuer de réfléchir, je suis sûre que ça va mal tourner, très mal, et que je n'aurais pas mon immortalité. Si je ne lui emmène pas par contre, je reste au même point qu'avant sauf qu'elle a le Vahala et qu'elle n'en est que plus difficile à atteindre… on ne peut pas la forcer à agir contre son grès, on a aucun moyen de pression sur elle, et le seul existant je lui ai rendu !

Je lançais avec rage un sortilège dans le feu, provoquant des gerbes d'étincelles.

-Et il n'y a aucun autre moyen que j'accède à la vie éternelle.

-Pas forcément, fit Rockwood dont le visage s'illumina soudainement. J'en ai peut-être un autre.

Je tournais la tête et étudiait son visage fendu d'un sourire. Il semblait sûr de lui. Je lui jetais un regard inquisiteur pour l'inciter à continuer.

-J'ai entendu parler d'une salle, me confia il. A Poudlard. La salle sur demande. Il suffit d'aller dans un certain couloir et de faire certaines choses pour qu'elle apparaisse. Elle contiendrait ce dont à besoin et ce que souhaite la personne qui suit ce protocole.

Mes lèvres quasi-inexistantes se retroussèrent en un sourire carnassier. Et j'éclatais de rire. J'allais devenir immortel ! Et Ellena n'aurait pas ce qu'elle voulait, oh que non ! Je songeais même à amener Harry Potter devant elle et à le tuer juste sous ces yeux, histoire de la narguer. Qui sait, étant immortel je parviendrais peut-être même à lui jeter des sorts ? 

Cette soirée devenait soudain très belle.

-Ne perdons plus un instant, déclarais-je en me levant. Conduis-moi à cette Salle sur Demande !

                                                                   *

                                                               *     *

Nous venions d'arriver au septième étage. Nous, c'est-à-dire Rockwood et moi. Mon serviteur s'arrêta soudain devant un tableau représentant un sorcier se faisant taper dessus par des trolls.

-En quoi, demandais-je d'une voix aussi menaçante qu'un crocodile s'approchant lentement de sa proie, le tableau de Barnabas le Follet tentant d'apprendre l'art de la danse aux trolls – ou plutôt servant de punching ball – est il en rapport avec cette Salle à Demande.

-Salle sur Demande, maître, rectifia Rockwood en passant une main dans ces cheveux bruns.  Et bien en fait, il faut passer trois fois devant le morceaux de ce mur où est le tableau en pensant à ce que l'ont veut trouver dans la salle.

-Très bien, fis-je en passant devant Rockwood. Alors suis moi et pense que tu veux que je trouve le moyen de devenir immortel ! 

Je nous sentais réellement stupides à faire des allers-retours ainsi dans ce couloir vide. Nous allions bien d'un bout à l'autre du couloir, depuis un immense vase à une extrémité du mur jusqu'à la fenêtre à l'autre bout de celui-ci.

« Devenir immortel, je veux que dans cette pièce se trouve tout les moyens de devenir immortel ainsi que ce qui pourra m'expliquer comment le devenir ! »

Rockwood suivait mes pas en silence, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans sa concentration. Je le regardait passer après notre troisième demi-tour, quand je notais qu'une porte venait d'apparaître dans le mur juste derrière mon serviteur.

-Elle y est ! annonçais-je en me dirigeant droit vers elle dans une voix doucereuse.

Je passais avec satisfaction ma main sur la porte. Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, en bois verni. La poignée dorée semblait me supplier de la tourner. Je ne la fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Je la tournais et la porte s'entrouvrit très légèrement. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que je poussais la porte.

Aussitôt, je fut aveuglé par une éblouissante lumière qui me fit reculer d'un pas. Derrière moi, Rockwood plissa les yeux et mis sa main en visière pour ce protéger de la luminosité. J'ouvris la porte en grand et ma stupéfaction fut aussi immense que la lumière était forte. 

La vision qui s'offrait à moi me laissa bouche bée. Il n'y avait pas une pièce après cette porte, loin de là. A perte de vue s'étendait de verdoyants arbres, et un soleil éclatant brillait de toutes ces forces. 

J'entrais dans ce paysage surprenant et senti de l'herbe fraîche pliée sur mes pas. Ce n'était pas une illusion.

-Il doit y avoir un problème… entendis-je murmurer Rockwood.

Un très mauvais pressentiment m'envahit soudain et je me mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Suis-moi, lui intimais-je avant de partir d'un pas vif au travers de la végétation.

Sans même attendre mon serviteur, je partais en exploration dans cette forêt, mon inquiétude augmentant à chaque pas.

-Non… non ! me mis-je à dire malgré moi. Ce n'est pas possible !

J'écartais un feuillage dense et la vision d'une grande clairière s'offrit à moi. Au centre de celle-ci, il y avait du monde.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! lâchais-je en reconnaissant ces personnes.

Mes paroles attirèrent l'attention de la jeune fille au centre qui tourna vers moi des yeux noisettes, tout en faisant onduler ces long cheveux bruns. Elle me sourit.

-Tient, messire Voldemort ! Vous avez vu les fées que j'ai créés ? Elles vous plaisent ? Vous êtes venus jouer ? 

Je levais les yeux aux ciel et grognait quelque chose d'inintelligible tout en entendant derrière moi les bruits de pas de Rockwood qui arrivait.

-Qui est votre ami ? Ce n'est sûrement pas Harry Potter…

Je soupirais et me tournais vers Rockwood, prêt à repartir. Celui-ci jetait des regards alternatifs à moi, Ellena et aux fées. Les yeux plissés de concentration, il semblait évaluer la situation. Lors il annonça sa conclusion, un doigt pointé su la jeune fille, il sembla s'adresser plus à moi qu'à elle.

-Ellena, je présume ?

********************************************************

Fin du Chapitre 15 : La Déception

********************************************************


End file.
